Sanity
by toritwilight504
Summary: What would have happened if Annie didn't survive her games, and win the heart of Finnick Odair? What if after winning his first games, along side Katniss, Peeta runs off with Delly Cartright? What would happen when the sex symbol of Panem meets the Girl on Fire for the first time? Follow how these two came to be. Follow their lives in this tale. Full summary inside.M for everything
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Prologue**

What would have happened if Annie didn't survive her games, and win the heart of Finnick Odair? What if after winning his first games, along side Katniss, Peeta runs off with Delly Cartright? What would happen when the sex symbol of Panem meets the Girl on Fire for the first time? Will water consume fire? Will fire evaporate water? Or will Fire boil the water in an even balance?

The Girl On Fire. The girl admired by the whole of Panem. The topic of most conversations. This intriguing girl has captured many hearts and inspired many minds.

Without knowing.

This girl has attention from everyone. The Capitol's. The district's. The Rebel's. The President's. The Victor's. The tributes from her games. The Gamemakers. The Peacekeepers.

**_Mine._**

The President's attention is drawn to the fire that resides in her eyes. The fire that could very well end him. Could take his Country. His power.

**_His life._**

She has the Capitol's for the pure beauty she obtains. Though she doesn't think so. She says 'ordinary', 'nothing special'. If only she knew that she puts all to shame with her natural, rare, beauty. The innocence she holds attributes to that beauty. She has been through so much pain and tourcher. Yet, has enough innocence to still be referred to as young.

She has even the most steel hearted of Victor's eyes wet, with her actions of compassion, bravery, and strength. She burial of a young child in the her games, left no tears unshed in Panem, was the most compassionate any eyes have seen when pertaining to the games. The bravery shown when she toke place of her younger sister when faced with death. The strength none could have when faced with a death of a parent when 7 years old. The abandonment of the other. Left for dead. Left to support her sister and herself in the poverty of her district. The things she has done to protect her sister. Others always put before herself.

The most _**selfless**_person I know.

The tributes from her games knew that she would win. Somewhere in the backs of their minds said that they were there to die. She was there to win. One tagged along to this victory with lies. Her district partner told the world of his supposed love for the young girl. Yet, it was all lies. Disgusting lies. Lies to save his own. Lies to ensure his own life. She though it was the truth. Never accepting it, yet let her guard down just enough to let him get into her mind and lie to her. When they got home her went to his girlfriend's arms and broke a heart of steel. The girl, Delly Cartright, is not as sweet as she seems. A bully, tourcherer, some may call her. The two fit. The liar and the tourcherer.

The District's and Rebel's minds are filled with hope and promise by this young girl. Though she does not not know, she fills them with hope of a better tomorrow. Hope that their suffering can be put to an end. That their children and own lives, are not going to be put in jeopardy. That they can be happy, a rare thing. That they don't have to fear of meeting their demise at the age of only twelve. That their love can flourish and not be threatened. That they don't have to be brain-washed into believing murder is good. Mothers and fathers, will no longer have to say good-bye to their children. That they CAN have children with out fear of the games.

The Gamesmakers saw the fire in her eye when the arrow was shot in the evaluations. She showed that they are not as invincible as they seem to think. That she can destroy them. Though she does not know that was the message that they received.

The Peacekeepers of her district would watch her commit crime after crime and allow it. Allow her too feed her family and district. They would even eat the game he would bring.

_**Me.**_

She captured me with the fire, beauty, bravery, compassion, everything. Her whole being. She doesn't know it but she saved me from myself. She is my sanity. She takes nothing from no one. Not even her husband. After fifteen years, I convinced her to marry me. Another five for kids. She's my sanity and I her's. We saved each other. We make each other laugh. We make each other happy. We saved lives together.

_**I'm Finnick Odair. My wife and mother of my children used to be Katniss Everdeen. But now she wears my last name with pride and love.**_

_**Let me tell you about how that came to be.**_


	2. Chapter 2- The Beginning

**Chapter One- The beginning**

**T**he first time I saw her she was on fire.

Her whole body. Covered in flames.

I was in bed with a capitol woman against my will. President snow has broken me. As much as I hate to admit it. He has, Used the ones I love against me. I didn't think he would do anything so I turned him down. The next thing I know my girlfriend gets reaped and dies in the arena. Annie was only thirteen, me bring fourteen at the time. She wasn't the one but she was someone I cared for. I sent her to her death. I murdered Annie Cresta. So I accepted his offer when he threatened my little brother and big sister, only by two years. I didn't want them to go into the games. They don't know what I do. What I do for them. They don't need to know. Them knowing would only be dangerous. But I think they have a pretty good idea of what is happening. Coral tried to get it out of me, I never told her and she eventually gave up. Rohan knows and tried to talk me out of it. Saying he coul take care of himself. I told him I had to. He gave up on trying and now tries to ignore it. But you can still see the pain in his eyes when ever I tell them that I have to come to the Capitol.

I hate it here.

The Capitol bring nothing but pain.

When I first came here in this trip it was to mentor the games and one or two appointments. But Snow raised the number of appointments since my tributes had died in the bloodbath. I stayed not only because Snow told me too, but because I wanted to meet the Victor I knew would come out. Katniss Everdeen. There is no way for her not to come out.

Later that night when I got here I went up to the fourth floor to watch the reaping. The two from District Two looked lethal. The ones from one looked dangerous if provoked. At first it would have been the big brute from District Two. But then District Twelve came on, after a little twelve year old got picked. I felt so sorry for the little girl. She hadn't even had a chance to live her life. So young.

But then something catches the camera's attention and it focuses on another girl. A beautiful girl. A girl with a beautiful braid don her back and stunning grey eyes that fire and determination burning rapidly in them. And her body...oh my god I think I'm drooling. She is over all stunning. Pure beauty. But she' from twelve. There's not much food there. So much poverty. How can she have those curves? There's curves on her that you never see on anyone, besides the Mayor and his family, in twelve. I wonder how she got them. The words that come out of her mouth freeze me.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE! I VOLUNTEER!" she then pushes the little girl behind her. The little girl, who I think her name is Primrose Everdeen, is inconsolable and is clinging to the beautiful girl's leg, refusing to let go. I don't understand. They can't be related. They look nothing alike. Maybe the little girl is a younger sister of a friend or lover. But still. volunteering in outlining never happens.

Such bravery.

So beautiful.

So much courage.

Some guy picks the little girl off of the beauty's legs and nudges her forward. The beauty mounts the stage with an emotionless face. But her eyes. Her eyes is where the emotion is. The windows to the soul. Her eyes speak of determination, anger, sadness, and fear.

The...very colorfull escort hold the microphone to the beauty's mouth. The escort must have asked for her name because in an emotionless voice he says,"Katniss Everdeen."

Everdeen. That sounds familiar. I must have just heard it to. I rewind the television playback and listen to the reaping again. HER SISTER! It's her sister! he volunteered for her sister! That's never heard of before. Even if your brother or sister get picked at a young age, they still don't volunteer for them. The beauty, Katniss, is doing something so noble, so brave. She's doing something out of love. She's got determination to win.

I hope she doesn't though. The only reason for my wishing is so that she doesn't live the nightmare all Victors live. If she were to win, she would face the fate of so many. But I know better than that. I know who's going to win.

It's going to be Katniss Everdeen.

Later on that night all of the districts arrive and I get to see the two drunckest men I have ever met. And that those two are Haymitch and Chaff. The best friends have rights to drink. After what Haymitch went through in the arena and after, he gets all the right to drink his life away. That's what it seems like right?

Well all who think that Haymitch is just a drunk who knows nothing, is wrong. Hymitch has been planing a rebellion since his games. For twenty-four years he has been waiting for the right moment to strike.

But when I see Haymitch this year, he surprises me.

He's sober.

"Haymitch? Are you sober? Since when did you stop drinking?" I ask his when we both get into the elevator.

"Since her little sister got reaped. I know what she can do. I'm going to get her out. She giving her life for her family. Well, what's left of it anyway." he tells me as we ride up the elevator to his floor.

"Oh. Wait? What's left of it? What does that mean?"

"It means what it means. I'm getting her out this year and then next year everything will happen. I can't let her live in the victors life. She doesn't deserve it. Not after everything she's been through and done. She's like my daughter. I have been looking after her for years."

"Oh! She's the one you were telling me about?"

"Yeah." He says as we step out of the elevator and into his apartment. We both make our way to the couch and sit down.

"So if your sober, then what's in this bottle and flask?" I ask gesturing toward the whiskey bottle and flask he keeps in his pocket.

"Flat coca-cola and grape juice." He says holding up the whiskey bottle.

"Wow. Your taking this serious."

He turns his head to me and I see an evil smile on his face,"Nothing has changed so five years."

"What do you mean 'nothing's changed in five years'? I don't get it?"

"Oh Finnick. You gotta keep up with appearances. You should know all about that."

"So you have been sober for five years?"

"Yep."

"You Sir, should be an actor. Had me fooled. How did you get the eye effect?"

"Contacts. The bitches hurt when you put them in wrong. Like daggers."

"Brilliant."

"Yeah now get out. I don't want my tributes to see you. Fireball would kill you. Almost chopped my finger off on the train."

"What!? How!?" I say laughing hysterically.

"Butter Knife. Now get out."

I'm still laughing as he pushes me into the elevator. When the elevator door opens Haymitch shoves me through the doors and I stumble in. With one last chuckle the doors close and the elevator begins it's decent to the fourth floor, my floor. I would have to go down to the Re-make center sooner or later but I have an hour to do it. So I sit in my Mentor's room and put on the recaps of the reaping.

They're all about her.

All of the channels have "Katniss Everdeen! The first volunteer of District Twelve!" "Does she have it in her!?" and so many more are running through the television. But then I just go to the actual reaping and put it on pause when she mounts the stage and the camera get a full picture of her.

Mahagony colored hair. Pulled back into a braid down on her right side. It reaches to her hip.

A powder blue dress that hugs her every curve. There isn't an ounce of fat on her. It's all muscle. Her arms look strong. Not strong like the Brute from District Two but strong like she does something daily to keep them strong. I wonder what she does?

Her beautiful olive skin with slightly sun-kissed cheeks. Freckles running in a line over the bridge of her nose and tops of her cheeks. It shows off a little bit of her innocence. I think she stepped out of the eighteen year olds section? When I watch her step out again, I see that she did in fact come out of the eighteen year old section and her sister came out of the twelve year old section. If, when, she wins she will face the same fate as I. Such raw beauty just radiates off of her. I want to meet her so badly. I want to see if she's as dangerous as Haymitch says she is. I know not to judge a book by it's cover and not underestimate anyone or anything, so for all I know, she could kill me with a single finger.

I'll meet her in the re-make center, when they are getting ready to go into the city circle. I hope she likes me.

Woah! Where did that come from? I'm just going to meet her. I'm just going to meet the new Victor, even if she isn't one yet. I can say that the final two are going to be the Big Brute from Brutus' District, and Katniss Everdeen, or as Haymitch called her, Fireball. I don't know what is up with me but I kind of want her to like me. But I brush it aside telling myself that it's just her beauty, loving nature, bravery, and courage.

An hour later I make my way towards the elevator to go to the Remake center. I tell Mags, the other mentor for District Four and also like a mother to me and everyone else, that she can take a nap and that I would just relay all the important information to her. When I get to the elevator I see Johanna Mason from District Seven and Haymitch.

"Fishbrain! Did you know that he has been sober for like how many years did you say? Five?" Is the first thing that Jo tells me.

"Five years would be correct." Haymitch tells her.

"I know! I just found out today as well. He's a very good actor." I compliment Haymitch.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

I step into the elevator as Jo says,"Please stop with the compliments. It's making me sick."

"Oh Jo! I haven't seen you in so long!" I hug her and she starts to squirm. I know she hates for people to touch her.

"If you value your man parts, you would let go." I instantly take my arms from around her. I know that she isn't playing around when she says that. "So who do you think will be winning the life of a Victor this year?" She asks both of us. "I think it's the big brute from Two." She shares with us.

I look towards Haymitch and share a look with him. We both nod in understanding and answer in unison,"Katniss Everdeen."

"Why? She's just a little girl from Twelve. Nothing special. No offence Hay." She tells Haymitch.

"Some taken." He tells her.

"You can't judge a book by it's cover Jo. You can't tell me that you didn't see the fire in her eye when she volunteered for her sister. There's determination in them to."

"Sounds like Fishbrain here has a little crush on the girl." Jo tells Haymitch.

"I wouldn't be surprised. He came up to me and started to bug me when I got here. Followed me upstairs even!" Mitch tells Jo.

"I do not!"

"What ever floats your boat Fishbrain."Jo tells me. The elevator open up to the remake center and my stylist Fabio comes and take me away to put me into a suit like every year that I have been mentoring.

"So I have this BRILLIENT blue/green suit that would just look absolutely SMASHING on you!" Fabio may be too gay to function. Who even says 'smashing' anymore. Oh! That's right Fabio...And that escort from Twelve.

"Fabio. Please. Just dress me and let me be free to show you brilliant blue/green suit." I tell him in a very painstakingly bored voice.

"Okay." He tells me in a dreamy voice. Fabio here has had a...how do you say?...crush on me since he started three years ago. It creeps me out a bit sometimes. He goes and gets the suit and brings it back to me. I truly don't care about it, this is all just about giving the Capitol what it wants. It's sick how they get a kick out of the games.

Once I'm dressed I make a beeline towards the doors leading to the area where the chariots are. Fabio was trying to put the moves on me and tried to wrap his arms around me from behind. Good thing I was standing in front of a mirror and the doors were in front of me. Once in the chariot area I start to look around at the tributes that are here this year. There's even a little twelve year old from District Eleven along with my thirteen year old male tribute for this year.

I look around and my eyes land on a breath-taking figure.

**It's her.**


	3. Chapter 3- First Meetings

**Chapter Two- First Meetings**

**Previously**

_Once I'm dressed I make a beline towards the doors leading to the area where the chariots are. Fabio was trying to put the moves on me and tried to wrap his arms around me from behind. Good thing I was standing in front of a mirror and the doors were in front of me. Once in the chariot area I start to look around at the tributes that are here this year. There's even a little twelve year old from District Eleven along with my thirteen year old male tribute for this year._

_I look around and my eyes land on a breath-taking figure._

**_It's her._**

* * *

I make my way towards the beautiful creature. Her make up is unnessaserry, but makes her look even more beautiful and intimidating. She's in a skin-tight black jump suit. It shows all of her curves and her ass is just...wow. And I'm not the only one to think so because when I look around I see almost all of the male tributes and some of the male mentors looking at it. I feel a twinge of jealousy and possesiveness. She's mine. No one elses. I'm supposed to be the only one to look at her like that.

But she's not mine. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and push my feelings away deep within me. She standing by her horse and is stroking it's mane. I take some of the sugar cubes that are near her horse as quietly as possible and pop one into my mouth making sure to crunch as loudly as possible, as I come up behind her to block her back side from the prying eyes of the males in the room. "Hello there." She jumps slighty. Obviously startled by me.

She turns around gazes into my eyes as she says,"Hello. Finnick Odair, right?"

"Yeah. Katniss Everdeen, correct?" I ask keeping eye contact with her. Her eyes are even more mesmerizing in person. So much depth. So much fire. Determination. Curiosity? Wonder? Where are these emotions coming from? Oh! Right! I'm staring at her.

"Yep. What do you want? To congratulate me for volunteering like everybody else? If so, walk away now. I've had enough of it." She sneers at me and turns abruptly back to her horse.

I'm taken back slighty. She** IS** a Fireball, just like Haymitch said. "No. Just came to offer you a sugar cube. They're for the horses but who cares. It's not like they need it. They're delicious. Want a sugar cube, Firefly? They don't need anything. There lives aren't going to possible end soon."

"What no faith in me? Don't think I'll win these games. Why? Because I'm from District Twelve? Well let me tell you now. We may not win, but we are so much better than anyone or thing that's close to the capitol. The only thing that we would even consider liking from any of lower districts is District Three. They don't revle in the Games. Now if you'll excuse me I have to g talk to me stylist. The only person from the Capitol I would ever consider nice." She snarls at me. She stalks off towards who I assume is her stylist.

"Fireball ain't she?" I hear Haymitch come up behind my frozen form. I just nod and he asks me,"What did you tell her? All I had to do was ask her for was jam for my toast, to get a knife between my fingers."

"I said "hi" and offered her a sugar cube. Then she blew up on me. Damn is she going to be one hell of a Victor."

"Wow. More than I have told her. So far all I have told her was Don't fight them and could you pass the jam? I wonder how well she'll take the news of her fate when she wins? I can tell you one thing though. I'm gonna try my hardest to make sure she doesn't go into the business."

"I'll help you with that Mitch."

"Really?"

"She's only eighteen. And I don't want that fire in her eyes to be dampened anymore than it already is going to be when she gets out of the games. And what did you mean earlier when you said 'She's giving her life. Well, what's left of it.' What did you mean by that?"

"It means I'll tell you later. I have to go save Effie from Fireball. Meet me upstairs after the parade. Now I shall go save a life." With that he sprints to the brightly colored woman, who is being backed into a wall by ny little Firefly.

'She is NOT your's. Stop thinking like that!' I scold myself. Maybe it's the pressure of the games finally getting to me. And the appointments don't help either. I did have three when I first got here. And two more later on tonight.

The music starts, signaling the beginning of the parade. I make my way to the mentor's lounge. "You stay the hell away from her Odair! I'm going to have her before you do! I'm warning you! Stay away! She's mine!" Is the first thing I hear when I walk into the room. I know that voice.

"Well, hello to you to, Gloss. And I don't think you could ever handle her. Hell, I don't think that anyone of us could handle her, but me. That Firefly needs to be handled with care. Given a little TLC, she might, and I repeat MIGHT, spare a glance in anyone of our directions that doesn't contain a piercing hard glare that could kill us all." I tell my fellow Victor and friend from District One. "You won't be able to handle the soon to be Victor."

"Hold up! What!? New Victor!? Are you high? Drunk? Did someone hit you on the head? Have you seen my tribute? He's a fucking tank. Born killing machine. The girl is lethal too. But her? Are you kidding me? A little girl from District Twelve is not going to win against my tribute." Brutus from District shouted from across the room.

"And mine? The girl is stupid, the boy is two, but they can both hold their own in weapons. She doesn't stand a chance." Gloss agrees with Brutus.

"Well then! I guess I'm just here to take shit!?" Haymitch calls from a corner in the room.

"Sorry Mitch. But honestly nobody from your district can fight." Cashmere, Gloss' sister, tells him bluntly.

"Well I know two kids that can fight and one is going into the arena. The other? Well he's at home providing for his family the best way he can. That girl right there will make it out. And I can almost guarantee that she will single handedly kiss all the careers. But the only way that she won't come out, is if the boy from Finnick's district, or the little twelve year old from twelve make it with her to final two. Only way she's not coming out. She'll kill herself before she kills a little child."

"How do you know this Mitch? She's just a little girl. And her killing off the Careers? Please. That is the most unlikely thing to happen." Brutus scoffs Mitch.

"That girl is like my daughter. And you'll be eating your words by the end of these games."With that he gets up and storms out of the room. The next thing to happen is the television that was on goes silent.

"Who turned of..." Gloss trails off when he turns towards the screen. I turn to look at what has him speechless. "Damn."

Damn is correct. It's District Twelve. It's Katniss Everdeen.

She's on fire.

"Well. Her outfit describes her. She is most definitely made of fire." I mutter under my breath while I stare at the television in awe at the beauty that appears on it. 'Beautiful.' I think to myself. But then rage courses through me.

Her district has his hand in hers. He's touching MY Firefly, MY Katniss. He can't have someone who isn't his.

And I remind myself that she isn't mine. She is just another girl. She is just going to be the new victor. She's not that special.

But deap in my mind and heart I know what I tell myself is a lie. She is special. She isn't just another girl. But once again I push those feelings away. I get up and walk out of the room when when Gloss says,"Well looks like she's already got a boyfriend. None of us get her." That was just the final straw. I go to the chariot area and go to where my chariot will arrive. I have to get my mind off of Katniss. So when my chariot of tributes get back I tell them did a good job and make a speedy exit to the elevator with my tributes.

Once in the elevator I tell my tributes, Coral and Flanders, to go change and get ready for dinner. I make my way to my room and strip out of my suit and get into the shower. After a few years of being here I have mastered the overly complicated shower. I push the 'Home' button that has me smelling like the sea-salt and everything that reminds me of home. It took me over a year to get it to smell just right but I did it. It helps me clear my mind and when I'm homesick...or after an appointment. It helps because it reminds me that even if I don't like it, I'm here and my family is safe and at home. Where they can go to the beach and eat home-made baked fish. I never want my family to be here. Here in the place of death, lost hope, and lost faith. I'm waiting for that one person who can give me hope of a better tomorrow. Faith that everything can be okay. Hope and faith that all this destruction can end and a better tomorrow can shine bright without the terror of the world being at your feet. Hope and faith that the games will be over.

Maybe I have found them and am just to scared to admit it. Maybe I'm scared that they can be ripped away from me if I get attached. Maybe I'm terrified that she will be killed like the last girl I cared for. Maybe she's already going into the games and I'm scared that if I get attached to her that if she dies in there I would be heart-broken.

Maybe it's because...I'm in love and too stubborn and oblivious to admit it. Maybe I'm scared of rejection. Scared that she could never feel the same for a Capitol whore. Scared that she could only see the Capitol me and not the real me. The real Finnick Odair. The one that loves his family, and wold do anything for them. The one that loves to swim. The one that hates the Capitol and every single person that resides in it. The one that...that loves her. The one that would do anything to keep her safe.

I shake my head of the ridiculous thoughts. I'm not in love. And if I were, who could hate me? I'm Finnick Odair. I'm Finnick Odair. I am Finnick Odair. And as much as I hate to admit it. Maybe my mind is right. Maybe I am in love. And scared. Scared that Snow has ruined any and all chances of love. But maybe I'm to broken for love. To broken to drag someone into my life to help fix me, just to screw their life up even worse than it already is.

I push my feelings away and get out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my lower half and walk into my room. I put on a grey New Navy shirt with a plaid blue and green vegetable of the loom boxers and black sweat pants. Lucinda, District Four's escort, starts rapping on my door, screeching that it's time for dinner. I walk out and see my tributes, Mags, and Lucinda already sitting down eating a dinner of chicken and orange souse. I have never payed attention to the outrageous names the Capitolites give everyone and thing. It gets quiet confusing.

"Glad that you decided to finally going us, Finnick!" Lucinda screeched in her Capitol accent. It really gets o my nerves but after over about ten years of it, you learn to tolerate it.

"Lets just eat shall we?" I ask her in a fake sweet voice. I just really don't want to hear her screeching anymore.

"Yes we shall! Good manners Finnick! You have improved!" Yes because manners are required in a cruel world that picks on the weak and breaks and destroy the strong.

"Thank you." I say instead. I look toward my tributes, I never let Mags do anything and she is normally here just for the comfortable beds and vodka that she doesn't drink, plus she gets to see a lot of other people that she doesn't get to see, and say,"You guys did great." A very big lie.

During the parade Flanders just looked scared shitless and didn't wave or even try to hide his fear. The girl...the girl is just...not all there. In other words, she's as stupid as a brick. When I ask her questions it takes her at least five minutes to come up with a yes or no. She's a bloodbath for sure. She'll be killed within a couple minutes of the gong. I'm not trying to be mean or anything...but she's just not going to make it. Flanders could get past the bloodbath but only if he runs away from the Cornacopia.

"Not as good as District Twelve." Lucinda starts. "They were on fire. Literaly. On fire. Fire engulfing them in flames that warmed all of the Capitol's hearts! Did you see how splendid they looked?! Their stylist struck genious!But they are no match for you Careers! All it is, is just a costume. You have strength on your side! I think District Two is going to wi-"I cut her off. That's as far as I can take her babbling.

"Lucinda! That's enough. We saw. We heard. We know. Very exciting games this year. Please just stop it. Now. Coral, Flanders, please go get ready for bed. You have training tomorrow. I will bring you down in the morning. Now. Go to bed. Lucinda why don't you go too. You have to get sleep if your going to be able to keep up with your schedule for tomorrow. I'll bring Mags to bed and I expect you all to be in you rooms by the time I walk back in here." I pick up an exhausted Mags and bring her towards her room. I lay her down and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Mags has always been there for me. She ws my Mentor for my games. And after that she was, is, like a mother to me.

When I get to the living room, I check the dinning room and see that everybody has vacated the premises. I walk towards the elevator and press the button to go up and wait for it to arrive. When it does I press the button that leads to the Twelelth floor and watch out the glass walls as the elevator makes it's way to District Twelve's floor. When the ding goes off the sound proof doors open up to pure caious. There's screaming, yelling, crying, glass breaking, and I have to duck to avoid a red and black heel from hitting my forehead and possibly killing me. The heel embeds itself into the metal doors and stays there. I try to pull it out but it's no use. It's embedded pretty deep.

"Who threw that? It's in there pretty good." I direct the question to no one in particular. Then I take in the scene.

Haymitch is backed up against a way with a knife being held against his throat by Katniss. The boy tribute, I think his name is Peeta, is trying to calm down a sobbing Effie, who is in the corner of the roof in a ball. One of her shoes is missing, but they're blue and not red and black. I see a man, I think he is Katniss' stylist, trying to calm down a furious and murderous looking Katniss. And I just look to Haymitch and ask,"What in the hell did you tell her? She looks like she's about to kill you. And why is there a shoe in the elevator?"

Haymitch tells me in a voice that is masked with fear and is shaky and cracks,"I told her that she has to suck it up and is going to have to wear heels, and that she has to stay near Peeta while in training. Finnick, please help me. I don't want to die today." He pleads with me. I nod towards him and see Peeta taking all of the knives off of the table.

"How about-" I walk cautiously towards Katniss, who still has a knife in her hand,"-we put down the knife, and have a calm talk. Maybe we can figure out an agreement." I get a murderous look from Katniss and talk more quickly,"Or! We can just put the knife down and I can take you to a nice and calm place. I can show you the roof. It's very calm up there. Very quiet."

She takes the knife off of Haymitch's throat and say quietly,"Can you take me to the roof?" I nod swiftly. "But first." She takes the knife and it looks as if she is about to stab Haymitch.

We all yell out to her,"NO!" But just as it comes down it pins Haymitch's shirt to the wall and the knife goes into the wall about two to three inches deep.

"Let me go get a jacket, it's bound to be cold." I nod and look towards Haymitch and see him breathing hard with wide eyes and I walk up to him and remove the knife after a minute of struggle to get it out.

"Are all of the knifes accounted for?" I ask Peeta.

"Yeah I think I got them all."

"I hope you're right. I'm about to be in a confined space with someone who has Haymitch almost in tears." I look to Haymitch who has fear in his eyes.

"I think she found out what Gale did to her." Haymitch says quietly

"Who's she?" I ask him.

"He is her boyfriend, well ex now. She'll tell you if she wants." I nod and see him tense up. I turn around and see Katniss walk through the archway with a brown leather jacket that must have been from her home.

"Ready?" She asks me calmly. I nod.

"Any more knives on you?"

She shoots me a glare that could possibly kill me. "No. Why would you ask that? You would have to give me a good reason to hurt you." She states and then mutters in a very low voice. I don't think that we were supposed to hear it." You look as broken as me, broken beyond repair. You don't me to add to the damage."

I ignore it and say,"I was just checking. Now. Lets make our way to the elevator." I don't want to possible have a knife stabbed into my back so I walk behind her. I shoot Haymitch a look that says,'Help Me!' But he just chuckles and shakes his head. So I shoot him my very nice middle finger at him. Wich in return he laughs and shakes his head.

Katniss and I make it to the elevator and she sees the shoe and pulls it out of the wall with ease. I stare at her incredulously. I couldn't get that shoe out of the metal and here she did it easily. "What?"

"How did you do that when I couldn't get it out?" I stare at her with awe.

"Well then maybe you need to work out more." She tells me and I roll my eyes at the comment. "You pull it out from an angle."

"That's what she said."

"That's what the immature man/child said."

I put my hand over my heart to feign hurt."Ouch. That one hurt." She chuckles and smiles a bright and beautiful smile. It takes me a moment to recover before I say,"I knew I could get you to smile. And may I say that it is breath taking beautiful. Just like you." She blushes and looks away from me.

"Thanks."

I smile at her and say," I was just stating a fact." She blushes even harder and I chuckle at her innocence. The elevator dings and I hold my hand out to her and she is hesitante to take it,"Don't worry, I don't bite." I lean down to her ear and say quietly,"Unless you want me too." She blushes even harder and I chuckle once again. She shakes her head but takes my hand.

When her hand lays in my hand a spark has us pulling apart quickly. "Probably static. It took me a while to find my jacket in the closet." I nod but when she lays her hand in mine once again it happens again but we don't pull away. We leave our hands joined and just shrug at each other.

**But what I don't pay attention to is that her hand fits perfectly in mine.**

* * *

**How was that for a Chapter 2? Did I do good? Please Review!**

**Check out my other Finniss story 'It All Started With A Dare'! **

**Till next time!**

**Stay sexy my friends! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4- Rooftop Talks

**Rooftop talk**

**_Previously_**

_When her hand lays in my hand a spark has us pulling apart quickly. "Probably static. It took me a while to find my jacket in the closet." I nod but when she lays her hand in mine once again it happens again but we don't pull away. We leave our hands joined and just shrug at each other._

_But what I don't pay attention to is that her hand fits perfectly in mine._

* * *

The ride to the roof is a quiet one. But out of the corner of my eye I can see Katniss stealing quick glances at me. I never take my eyes off of her. She has yet to see my eyes.

"Like what you see, Firefly?" I taunt her.

"I've seen better." Not possible. I have been voted Panem's Sexiest Man since I was fourteen.

"Oh really?"I turn to her and step closer, challenging her statement.

"Yep." She steps towards me, speaking in a confident tone.

"Who?" I challenge once more.

"You don't know him and I hate him so it doesn't matter." She tells me with a raised eyebrow. "Why does it matter?"

"It just does. Besides I doubt that you've seen someone with features like mine. Like this." I tug my shirt off to show my wash board abs, with an eight, count 'em, eight, pack. I hear her gasp and smirk at her. "Or these." I flex my arms and watch her as she stares at me. "Are you sure you've seen better?" Her mouth, that was slightly ajar, snaps shut and she blushes redder than a tomato and looks away from me.

"Put your shirt on. Goof-ball." She mutters shaking her head. I can see a small supressed smile on her face. She tries to hide it but it doesn't work.

"If being a Goof-ball means I get to see that smile, I'll be your Goof-ball any day." I smile over to her.

She blushes but gets saved by the elevator when it stops and opens it's doors to show all of the roof's flower garden and view. The Tribute Center is the tallest building in Panem. There is an over view of the Capitol. But I come up here for the quietness, and the fresh air and cool breeze.

"Primrose."

I walk out of the elevator and spot Katniss crouching over the flower bed. "Yeah. I thought you might like that."

"Really?" She asks in a non- believing voice.

"Well yeah. I found this place when I was in my games. And have been here every year after. I remembered that there were primroses, daisies, roses, lillies...katniss. I think I can remember a beautiful flower when it's name belongs to a beautiful girl." She blushes and looks back at the flowers. I swear that is the most beautiful blush in the world.

And again, why am I thinking like this? I don't know why, but I have never felt like this about anyone before. Not even when Annie was alive did I feel like this. What in the hell is Katniss doing to me?!

I smile towards the blushing figure and walk towards her. She has to be blushing really hard because it's pretty dark out here. I can still see her it's just that the only light out here is from the city and that's over by the wall. I sit down on the little bench that is beside Katniss and just watch her.

After a few moments Katniss gets up and walks over to the little half wall that over-looks the Capitol. After a few moments I get up and walk over to her. When I get close enough to her I can hear the faint sound of sniffling.

She crying silently.

I walk to her side and lean on my side gazing at her. She doesn't look at me.

"It makes you wonder if it's all worth it." She tells me speaking out towards the Capitol, never making eye contact.

"If what's all worth it?"

"Winning."

"Oh." I mean what do you say to that? She came out with that out of the blue.

"Do you ever wish that you didn't win?" She asks me after a few moments.

I don't want to lie to her. "To be honest? Sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"Because ever time I look into your eyes, or any other Victor's eyes, they just look Dull. I see a bright pigment with no life in them. Someone or something broke you. I have a pretty good idea who but I'm not going to name names. Don't need someone killing my baby sister. I don't know what happened after your games, but it made you crumble, it broke you, at home when I saw you games. Before, in the reaping, you had life in them. During the games they dulled but them still had life. After the games. You looked dead. Like your body is here but you aren't. I don't think that you are who you seem to be. I think you have a mask that covers all your pain. I know about masks. Have had them since I was eight." She draws in a long breath as I stand there in awe.

She can see past my mask. She's watched me before. She takes in my appearances. Not just physical, but emotional. Thank god the Capitol's people are as stupid as they are. But then I think about her last two sentences. 'I know about masks. Have had them since I was eight.' What does that mean? Is this something that Haymitch was talking about earlier? I wonder if I would be stepping over a boundary if I asked? Maybe she would like to vent?

"What does that mean? The part about knowing masks since you were eight? You can tell me. You're right about me not being who I seem. There's so much more. Like I'm a good listener." I ask softly.

"It means I haven't had the easiest life." she tells me somberly. "You wouldn't understand."

"I could try. I might understand if you tell me." I tell her softly once more. I want her to tell me so I can get to know the other side of Katniss. But I don't want to push her to far. I'm already pushing it far enough.

She looks towards me with red eyes, and a tear streaked face. I don't know what it is but it breaks my heart to see her like this. I don't want her to ever be sad. I don't like it.

She searches my face for something. I presume she's looking for anything false on my face. Looking for a lie. Looking for something that isn't there. I don't think I can lie to her. I don't think I am ABLE to lie to her. I feel like she can just see through me with those beautiful storm grey eyes. I feel like those eyes can see through to my soul and pick out the lies from the truth. To be honest, it scares me a little. I have spent the last ten years perfecting my mask, along with every other Victor, and she can see through it.

She nods her head and then backs away from the half wall and walks towards the bench I was sitting on previously. I wait a moment and walk towards her and sit next to her.

It's quiet for a few moments. Just when I think that she's not going to tell me, she speaks.

"My life has never been easy. Never." She pauses and takes a deep breath in. I think this is going to be a very hard story for her. I take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I tell her to reassure her. But she shakes her head vigorously.

"No. I want too." I just nod at her. She takes another deep breath and closes her eyes. "What part do you want me to start at? I don't where to." She asks me. What do I say? I think for a few seconds before I answer.

"How about when Prim was born?" I suggest. That seems like a good subject.

"Prim." She says softly with a beautiful smile on her face. "I was six when she was born. Dad was happy to have her. She looked just like my mother. I looked like a spitting image of dad. Katherine didn't want Prim but Dad convinced her to keep Prim. I was so happy to have a little sibling. When she was born Dad was at work in the mines...I was at school. Later when Dad came home it was a regular day. Everything was good. Everything went smoothly. For the next three years Dad showed me how to hunt."

"What did you work with knives? You seem pretty good with those. Shoes too." She chuckles at my joke and shakes her head.

"Knives are one of the things I'm good at. Why do you want to know?" She arches one of her eyebrows and I can see the playful look in her eye.

"Just asking to see if there is anything else you can scare the shit out of me with." She laughs at my joke and I join in after I get over the initial awe of her beautiful laugh.

Seriously. Is there anything about this girl that ISN'T beautiful, stunning, adorable, or makes you stop in awe? If so, I have yet to find it.

She's badass. Courageous. Brave. Beautiful. Funny. Just an amazing person.

Damn. I'm falling. And I'm falling hard.

"Bows. Bows and arrows. Dad made me by own bow and quite a few arrows. I was horrible at bows and knives."

"No! You're so good now! I never would have guessed. How did you get so good?" Her laugh dies and her smile slips off her face.

"Well three years after Prim was born, I was nine. I was a good shot with bows and knives by then."She smiled sadly. "It was the dead of winter. Prim was in pre-school. I was nine. The sirens were loud. Really loud. The sirens were for when something happens in the mines...I did what Dad told me to do if the sirens ever went off. I went to Prim's classroom and made sure that she was okay. I always put Prim before me. It goes against my whole being too.

"I had Prim and made my way to the mines where my father worked. Katherine was bawling her eyes out, along with all the other families. I didn't shed a tear. If I did Prim would have gotten upset. She was smart and would have known something was wrong.

"Men had started to come up one by one. Families all around us were happy, sad, just a mix of emotions. I sat on a blanket that another family brought over and waited with Prim. I just sat there and waited for Dad to come up. About fifty other men had came up already. The number of men coming up started to dwindle down. The men started to come up with corpses. At that point I was just happy if they came up with Dad's body. Just to have something of him to say good-bye to other than a book, bow, and jacket. There were about ten other families that were left around us. One of the guys that Dad used to work with, I knew him. His name was Brian, he used hang out with Dad.

"He went up to Katherine and told her something. Whatever he said must have hurt her because she started to cry again. Brian came up to me and said,"I'm sorry." then walked away. I didn't understand at the time. But then we went back to the house and then Katherine just sat down and looked out into space mumbling something. "He's gone." She was saying it over and over. I didn't know what was happening. I tried to talk to her. She wouldn't talk back to me. Just sat there day after day. I had never went into the woods without Dad before. I was to scared.

"It's almost a week after Dad had died, I was trying to sell some of Prim's baby clothes. I was walking out of the Hob, the black market, and ran into a boy two years older than me. He had a game bag filled with game. I was backing up from him, he was huge for his age. I thought he was going to hurt me. But then he had taken my hand and helped me up and gave me a rabbit. He said to take it and go home.

"I did just that and ran home as fast as I could. I went home, skinned the rabbit and made Prim eat I ate and made Katherine eat. Prim got the most. I made sure she had at least half a belly full to go to sleep on. The next day I went into the woods and got dinner. That day was the first time that I had went into the woods without dad. I have gone into those woods every single day since. I was nine when everything started to go downhill, I didn't know if it could get worse than your dad dieing at nine and your mother shutting you out and leaving you and your three year old sister for dead.

"I was out in the woods one day, hunting, and came across some snares. Never seen anything like them. Dad's wasn't even that good. Turns out they belong to the same boy that helped me out, that gave me hope that I could be like Dad and...keep Prim alive. Maybe Katherine, maybe. But Prim always came first. Always. I never let Dad's death get to me. I always put a smile on my face around Prim and had nothing show around everyone else. ever being vulnerable. Never being weak.

"Gale was my friend. He showed me how to make some snares, shared our catches, traded at the Hob together. We were unsepreatable. There was a rumor that we were dating. We weren't at the time. Then one day he kissed me. Stole my first kiss. I was sixteen. He was eighteen. We dated for a while. He would try to push himself on me. He wanted sex and I didn't give it to him. He told me he loved me. He told me that it was stupid of me to be a sixteen year old virgin that lived in the Seam. That because I was from the Seam meant that I was supposed to be a little slut. That I was supposed to give him what he wanted. I told him no and broke his nose"

She's smirking like a crazy person now. Good for his ass. You don't do that to women. I hate this Gale guy. Her hurt this angel. I smile and hold my hand up for a high five. "That's what I'm talking about. Katniss Everdeen takes shit from no one!" She laughs and looks towards me. I put on a serious face. "Just remind me to never piss you off. I like breathing through my nose. And swim in the sea. Blood attracts sharks. I don't want to be eaten. So please remind me to never piss you off." I give her my cutest look possible.

She pouts out her bottom lip and says,"Okay. I'll tell you." in a baby voice petting my head. Best. Feeling. Ever. Wish she could, would, do it again. That simple gesture made my day.

We stare into each other's eyes and then she coughs breaking the trance. I come up with a question quick.

"So what happened after the screaming?"

"I went home and made dinner. The next day I had brought Prim over to her little friends house. I went out to the woods to get dinner. Gale had been put on bed rest. Well I got the game of the day, went to the hob to trade, went home. Prim hates it when she's in the presence of dead animals. She hates it when I bring home a kill that isn't skinned already. That's why I brought her over to her friend's house. If Gale was in the woods, I didn't want to be in there longer than I had to."

Her smile that used to be there when we were playing around is long gone. "When I got back to the house...I called out to Katherine. She had started to get up and walk around and talk a little. Like when I get back to the house and tell her that I didn't skin dinner, she would do it. Well that day I didn't skin my game. I called out. She didn't answer. I called again. Still no answer. So I walk into the kitchen and clean the kill. I cook it and decide to get Katherine up to cook it so that I could go get Prim. I walk into the only bedroom of the house, my Parent's room."

She pauses, looks away from me and huffs in what I believe is disbelief. "I walk into that room and see a woman taking the easy way out. But what is a sixteen year old like me thinking?" she looks to me.

"I have no clue." I tell her honestly.

"Maybe you don't listen. What is the most important thing to me?"

"Prim." I say without hesitation.

"What would I do for her?"

"Anything."

"Do you have siblings?"

"Two."

"What would you do, or probably in your case, are you doing for them?"

"Everything."

"If you found your your mother in her room, with her wrists slit, would would your first thought go to?"

"Rohan and Rachel."

"Exactly. What would the next thing come to your mind?"

"Keep Rohan and Rachel out."

"Uh-hu. What would happen if your Dad was dead and you just found your mother dead? You want to keep Rohan and Rachel? Do you want to call a Peacekeeper and get them taken away and all three of you get put into homes? Or do you want to keep your sister and brother and not tell anyone?"

"Keep em' and not tell.'' I say lowly.

"Right. What I did...what I did was kept Prim out of the house. Brought her and her friends family all the game of that day. Told them that I was just going on a trip to the woods, to bring in more game. I went back to my house. I got Katherine. And I dragged her off to the woods. She wanted an easy way to get out of taking care of me and Prim, and our father's death. Responsibility. Let it all for me. So I took the easy way and let the wolves drag her away. I hate her.

"Did you know that she used to try to hit me? Key word try. She also TRIED to kill Prim. She also TRIED to come after me with a knife. That was two days before she killed herself.

"Haymitch is like my second Dad. It was a week after Katherine killed herself that Haymitch was in the Hob just giving money to Greasy Sae and some of the other shop owners. I had bought from me before and said that I had a perfect shot. Always had this stupid name for me, Fireball. I swear you almost kill the man a few times and he thinks he can just give you a nick name."

"What!?" I ask laughing loudly.

"Yeah, that and sweetheart. I hate it. So naturally he calls me it. I don't...I don't mind...never mind." She turns from me and blushes hard.

"No, you can tell me. You can trust me." She mumbles something her breath. "I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I said,'I don't mind Firefly.' She tells in a low voice.

"Oh." I say with a smile on my face. "Well, let's get you to your floor to get some sleep, Firefly."

She groans and stands up while saying,"I shouldn't have told you that."

"I won't call you that ALL the time, Sweetheart.'' She chuckles and walks towards the elevator. I walk a few steps behind her. And not just because she has an ass that is out of this world...damn...but because I still don't know if she has anymore knives on her. I press the elevator button and try to discreetly brush my hand against hers. There's another shock of electricity.

Her hand jumps slighty but she acts like it didn't happen and I ignore the funny feeling that is stirring up in my stomach. I t happened earlier but I payed no mind to it.

The elevator comes and I step in after her. She presses the button that says 12 on it and the elevator begins it's decent.

"You know you're the first person to ever see me shed a tear? Not even Prim has seen one come out of my eye."

"Really?" I ask in shock. Not really because she doesn't really come off as a person to show any kind of vulnerability.

"Yeah. And no body will ever know besides you because I still know how to work with a HELL of a lot of weapons." I whimper at the threat. She chuckles and says,"That's if anyone finds out."

"What happens if no body does?" I ask playfully.

The elevator opens and she turns to me and I look towards her. "Well..." Then she get's on her tip-toes and give me a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Then maybe that'll happen again." She says in a whisper. My cheeks hurt from how hard I'm smiling. She walks out of the elevator and she waves to me. "Good night, Finnick."

"Night, Firefly."

"That's my nickname, don't ware it out."

I chuckle and the elevator door closes. I didn't even notice that my floor button was pushed. I slowly sink to the floor and let my fingers linger on my cheek. It tingles. It's never done that before.

**I try to tell myself that it's not. That I'm not in love with that amazing creature.**

**But even I can't deny that I have.**

* * *

**Review Please!**

**Reviews: 8**  
**Favorites: 10**  
**Views: 894**  
**Followers: 23**  
**Communities: 0**


	5. Chapter 5- In The Elevator

**Chapter Four**

**In the Elevator**

_**Previously**_

_**I chuckle and the elevator door closes. I didn't even notice that my floor button was pushed. I slowly sink to the floor and let my fingers linger on my cheek. It tangles. It's never done that before.**_

_**I try to tell myself that it's not. That I'm not in love with that amazing creature.**_

_**But even I can't deny that I have.**_

* * *

Last night was the most peaceful night of sleep I have had since I was thirteen. And they all revolved around one thing.

Katniss Everdeen.

My Firefly.

I can safely think, not say because that will get her and her family along with mine hurt, that I love Katniss Everdeen. Now the tricky part is getting her to love me back. Knowing her, I may lose my testicles first. Maybe she'll go easy on me and only cut one off. Or maybe she does already love me and I'm worrying for nothing. Or maybe she hates me. Maybe I should let nature take it's course?

Yeah that sounds good.

My thoughts get cut off be a knock on my door. Lucinda's voice rings in my ear. "Finnick! Time to get up! Time for Breakfast! Remember you still have to get the kids to training! Up, up, up!"

"Okay! I'll be out in a minute!" I yell out to her. "Sheesh." I say under my breath once I hear her heals click down the hall. I get up and walk to the bathroom. I jump in the shower and take a quick shower. I step out once I'm done and wrap a towel around my lower half. I walk into my room and pull out a pair of green boxers and pull them on. Then I go to my closet and pull out a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt. I take the towel that I had around me and use it to get my hair as dry as I can.

I walk out of my room and into the dining room. When I get into the dining room once again everyone is there already. I enter and wait for Lucinda's greeting. At first she doesn't say anything. I don't think this is Lucinda. She's quiet.

"Finnick! You're awake! Come! Come! Come sit down, sweetie! Eat some breakfast!"

There she is.

I sit down next to Mags, at the head of the table. One of the Avoxs places a plate in front of me that has bacon, scrambled eggs, french toast, and strawberry jam. I have to hold in a laugh when I see the jam. I wonder if Katniss is cutting his finger off right now, everyone in the building gets the same breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Okay, so quick run down of what you are going to do today, but first. What can you do?" I ask my tributes.

"I can use a knife pretty well. Also with an axe and spear." Little Flanders tells me. I nod and look towards Coral.

"Ummm. I can use...a...knife?" The statement comes out more of a question than an answer. Like I said, dumb as hell. She won't be lasting.

"Okay. That's good. Flanders make sure that you use the weapons of your choice to the best of your abilities. Make sure that although you are young and small, you can use a weapon. Coral...just don't get hurt okay?" They both nod and finish eating. When we are all done we head to the elevator.

I smile when I see Haymitch and Katniss in the elevator. Coral and Flanders gets in after I take my place next to Katniss. I didn't even notice that Peeta was in the elevator till he steps away from Haymitch and in front of me. Clearing his throat he pushes the button to close the door. I smirk at the boy.

I feel a hand slip in mine and I feel a familiar spark to go along with it. We are at the back of the elevator so nobody sees the gesture. I smile knowing who's hand it is. We share a look and she bits her bottom lip. My knees almost buckle. That was sexy. Not sure if she intended it to be like that but that's how it was perceived. She's sexy and she shows it. The elevator stops on second floor and just the tributes step in and the boy and girl, I think their names are Cato and Clove, glare at Katniss right away. We are still in the back and holding hands. And they still can't see our hands so I give her hand a reassuring squeeze. She squeezes back.

The boy keeps his glare on Katniss and Kat just stands there like she bored. This infuriates Cato. After he steps in, Peeta pushes the elevator door button again. Probably hoping that it would get us all to the training center faster. Little does he know it takes about ten minutes to get down to that floor. The building has many, many floors. Although only thirteen are displayed, there are about twenty to thirty floors. Cato and Clove stand next to each other and that to look down on all the other tributes in here. Only the tributes from twelve, eleven, nine, eight, seven, six, four, two and now as the elevator stops one, is on this incredibly large elevator. Along with Haymitch and I being the only mentors on here. Makes this a very large elevator. Really? Who makes elevators this big?

The Capitol.

Once, I think their names are Marvin and Sparkles, get on Peeta rushes to get the door closed.

"See the District Twelve mentor on here." Cato tells Marvin.

"Wonder why, Cato?"

"Don't know, Marvel. Maybe he wants to make sure that his tributes get to the training center in one piece." Cato sneers.

"Oh, believe me when I say I'm here for your protection." Haymitch tells the boy.

"Like a weak District Twelve scum-" Cato get's cut off by a fork whizzing by his head and burying itself in wall a few centimeters from his head.

"I should have taken the forks away too. Maybe I should take the spoons away too. I don't want to see what she can do with those." Haymitch mutters to himself. I'm holding in laughter, and my sides are starting to hurt from it to.

"You little BIT-" A spoon whizzes by and pins Marvel, I learned his name was, by his shirt to the wall.

A spoon.

"Well now I see what she can do with a spoon." Haymitch says shaking his head. "Please tell me you don't have a knife on you." He asks Katniss.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Katniss says while glaring at the two boys across the elevator.

The whole elevator is silent and staring in awe at Katniss. "Just don't hit them." I whisper to Kat. She nods slighty and she starts to walk towards the two boys. Although the two girls from their district put up brave and fierce fronts, the have nothing to back it up with. They step away from their district partners and cower away in fear to be targeted next.

Go Katniss!

"Now what were you saying about my district and me? Hum? Don't want to say it now? I wonder why?" Marvel's hand goes up to the spoon and tries in vein to yank it out. "Me weak? You sir are the weak one." She goes over to the spoon and easily pulls it out from his shirt, just like the heal from last night. "You move and I'll gouge your eyes out with this spoon." Marvel is not slighty shaking. "And watch your mouth. There is a twelve year old on this elevator. One more foul word out of anyone's mouth and I swear you will wish you were never born." She threatens everyone.

"Now do you believe me when I say I'm here for your protection?" Haymitch asks Cato who is glaring at Katniss.

"No. She all bark and no bite. I guarantee it." He sneers.

**"We'll see when we get into the arena. And not one person saw this. Got it?" Kat glares at everyone. But when she sees Rue she goes up to her and crouches down. "Hey sweetheart. You want to train with me today? I promise no one will be able to hurt you, okay?" Little Rue nods and clings to Kat. The elevator door opens and Kat walks out with Rue on her hip. Everyone stares out in awe of her. I have a smile on my face.**

_**That's my girl.**_


	6. Chapter 6- Captain Obvious

**Chapter Six**

**Captain Obvious**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_"Now do you believe me when I say I'm here for your protection?" Haymitch asks Cato who is glaring at Katniss._**

**_"No. She all bark and no bite. I guarantee it." He sneers._**

**_"We'll see when we get into the arena. And not one person saw this. Got it?" Kat glares at everyone. But when she sees Rue she goes up to her and crouches down. "Hey sweetheart. You want to train with me today? I promise no one will be able to hurt you, okay?" Little Rue nods and clings to Kat. The elevator door opens and Kat walks out with Rue on her hip. Everyone stares out in awe of her. I have a smile on my face._**

**_That's my girl._**

* * *

While my girl, and all the other tributes, had training, I had six appointments, and then after I get my tributes and get them back up to the flat, I have two more. Then I can go up to the roof and reflect on my shitty life.

And hopefully see my Firefly.

After my last appointment for now, I get in the elevator and go up to my floor. Everything is in the same building. The 'Whore Floor', as Johanna and all the other Victors call it, is on the B15 floor. I hate everything about this building, floor, city. The only things I can honestly say that I love anymore is my district, family, Mags, some of the victors, and my Firefly.

I don't know what it is about her that makes me just want to love her, protect her, and just keep her away from harm, but there's something, and I'm going to hang on to that to keep my sanity. I'm afraid my sanity is teetering on the edge and if Katniss dies, I don't think I could carry on. It's like me being there for her makes me sane. I hope that I can keep ahold of her for as long as she'll let me. I just hope she doesn't go insane from being in the arena. But if she does, then I'll be there for her.

I look up to the clock in the living room and see that it's four 'O clock. Time to go get the tributes from the training center. Dinner starts at six. I get up from the couch and walk towards the elevator. I get in to see Haymitch and Johanna in there again. "That was some elevator ride this morning, wasn't it?"

"That girl scares me. Reminds me of myself." He says with wide eyes. "Don't tell her I said that." I nod and look towards the wall and notice slices in the wall.

"Oh look, there's still a hole where the spoon was." I point out and click the button for the Training Center.

"What are you two talking about? Is it that girl from Two?" Johanna asks us.

"Nope. Katniss."

"Someone's got a crush!" She says in a sing-song voice. Then Haymitch starts to join in.

"Finnick and Katniss sitting in a tree! K. I. S. S. I. N. G! First comes the games. Then comes if she makes it out of the games. And then comes Snow. And then come the shots to make sure that there's no baby carriage. And then there's the part where if she fails to comply they all die. After with the impending doom that could kill us all. That is hung over our heads everyday. Then moving into the Capitol to be on beck and call. Then-" I cut Johanna off.

"Okay! I think that's enough of how horrible life is." I say with wide eyes and eyebrows raised to my hairline.

"Just telling the tale of us all. I could have swore that, that song used to be happier."

"I was." Haymitch tells her.

The elevator doors open to Atlata telling the tributes to get to there flats for dinner. The first to step in is District nine. Then Eight, Three, Seven, Six, Four, Ten, Five, the guy from eleven, One, Two and then Katniss with Rue on her hip. Katniss sets Rue down and Rue goes over to Thresh, I learned his name was. Peeta is the last to get on and Katniss stands in the middle of the elevator while every one else is against the walls. Peeta presses the buttons for the floors for the tributes and the doors close.

"Katniss?"

"What, Haymitch?"

"What in the hel-" A spoon flies by his head, and sticks the landing.

"Language."

"Fine! What did you do? Everyone looks like they're about to shi-"The fork flies and pins in him. "Soil! Everyone looks like they are about to soil themselves." Haymitch ends shakily. "Please tell me that, that's all the silverware you have." Haymitch asks her with wide eyes.

"Maybe. You'll have to wait and see."

"I like this girl! Lots of spunk!" Johanna shouts making everyone but Katniss jump.

"And you are..." Kat trails off.

"Going to be your best friend! Johanna Mason. Now, tell me this. How did you get the spoon into this titanium metal? I can't even get my axe through it!" Jo asks in awe. I have never seen her like this.

"Oh, I'll tell yo later when there aren't any people here who would try to replicate and fail at doing it. We can use Peeta and Haymitch as target practice!"

"Oh! Sounds like fun! Lets put an apple on top their heads and shoot em' off! Oh wait! Let's bring Finnick into this! Ohhh. I like you! You're fun!"

Peeta, Haymitch, and I stare on in terror.

"Hell NO!" Haymitch yells out.

And another spoon flies in his direction. Pinning his pants to the wall by his leg. "Language!"

"Fu-" Cato starts and finds himself pinned to the wall by his pants too, by a spoon.

"If I have to warn you people about language one more time, I'm pining you and leaving you there." She tells everyone. Johanna is clapping and laughing while Haymitch is almost in tears, Peeta's in a corner crying, Cato is struggling to get his spoon out of his pants with Marvel trying to help him, the Career's girls are sitting on the ground holding each other, and I'm just standing here with a smile on my face watching my Firefly.

"Are you only able to get spoons out of the cafeteria?" I ask.

"They check for knives and forks and spoons can hide in my belt, pockets, and boots. So yeah." Kat tells me as I nod.

"Will you get this damn thing out of my pants!?" The next thing you know Cato has spoons and forks running along the outline on him. Spaced out by enough to scare him. Rue hands her some and I look at the little girl in shock. I never thought that she would be an accomplice. So that's how she got that many spoons and forks out of the cafeteria.

Marvel is standing next to him with his hands up in surrender. Marvel backs away from Cato slowly. "Now." Katniss starts. "Let's see if your mentors can get you out." She finishes with a bright smile. I love her smile. It's so beautiful.

"You can't do this to me! You can't attack another tribute before the games!" Cato screeches.

"Did any of those spoons hit your skin?"

"N-no."

"Did I hit you with my fist?"

"No. But you still can't do this! There are witnesses here!"

Katniss raises an eyebrow and turns in a circle while asking,"Did anyone see me physically hurt, our dear Cato?" Everybody shakes their head. Katniss turns back to Cato and dramatically shrugs her shoulders. "I guess you're stuck like like a duck!" Katniss goes and cancels the stop to District One's floor. So we are going straight to District Two's floor. "I want everyone to see your Mentors attempt to get those spoons out. Jo, do you think that they'll get them out?"

Jo goes over to Cato and tries in vein to get a spoon out of his shirt at the arm. "Nope. It's in there good. I'm gonna laugh my behind off when Brutus and Enobria try to get those off." I noticed that Jo didn't curse like she usually would. That's another first. First acting like a girl and then not cursing? Damn, I made sure to think it and not say it, don't want to be, as my Firefly says, stuck like a duck. "Oh this ought to be fun."

"Oh! Here's your floor now! Let's watch and see." Cato is against the back wall, and Mentors are supposed to be either in the elevator or in front of the elevator for there tributes. So Enobria and Brutus are going to be able to see him. Fun indeed.

The elevator doors open and I keep my eyes on the door their reaction. Brutus' face contorted into anger, confusion, and embarrassment. Enobria mirrors his look but is vocal. They step in and go up to Cato. "Who in the he-" A spoon pins her to the wall too. "Who the fu-" Another spoon. "What the fu-" Another spoon. "Stop that!"

"Well then watch your language! There is a twelve year old on here that is going through enough! She doesn't need her ears to be violated!" My Firefly yells at Enobria. This is a first for Enobria. She never gets yelled at. There have been quite a few firsts today.

"Why you little-" Brutus starts.

"What? Say it." She cuts him off.

Instead of saying something he rushes after her while Kat just looks bored. Damn, how big is this elevator. I mean people are getting pinned to walls and people are fighting. This is about the more action packed elevator ride yet!

Brutus runs after Katniss and when he gets close enough Kat takes one hand presses a spot on his shoulder. Brutus drops to the floor and starts to twitch. "Learned that one from the Seam."

"Brutus!" Enobria screams while trying to get the spoon out of the wall. "Why can't I get this out and what did you do to him!?"

"For one, stop yelling. Two he's fine. He'll be able to move in about six hours. And three, you can't get the spoon out because I haven't gotten it out yet. Does that answer all your questions?" She ends in another beautiful smile.

Yep, I have fallen. And I have fallen hard.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Enobria screams. And another spoon. How many does she have!? "Stop that!"

"Stop screaming." Firefly says calmly.

"Hey, Finnick." Haymitch calls in a calm voice.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"We found out what she can do with spoons."

"I can see that, Captain Obvious." I say sarcastically.

"That's me." He says with a smile.

"Oh I like you. We're going to be the bests of friends." Jo hugs Firefly. Kat reciprocates, awkwardly patting her back.

"Will someone please get these spoons off of me?" Enobria asks calmly. Must have learned her lesson. Kat walks up to Enobria and Enobria looks on at Kat in disbelief and disgust. I don't get it. Kat may have came from a poor district but that doesn't mean a damn thing. I mean, Firefly, is probably the bravest person in this elevator, possibly Panem. She's the one to look up to. "If I can't get these spoons out then I know that a District Twelve rat can't. Finnick come help me."

"How about I stay right here and keep all of my body parts? And besides I can't get those things out. She did that to a heel last night. The heel was six inches and the heel went into the elevator walls about four or five inches. Her stylist put her in flats now. Less dangerous." I stayed right where I was. The look in Kat's eyes when Enobria told me to help her was enough to make Haymitch shutter, who was still pinned to the wall next to me. Firefly is something else, let me tell ya'. I have never seen someone treat Enobria like this before. Never saw Haymitch or Johanna before and NEVER seen someone talk and act like this with Careers before.

She is just made out of pure amazing-ness and awesome-ness.

Kat takes one of the spoons out of Enobria's shirt and Enob looks on at Kat in awe. "How did you do that?"

"Ah. see me? Yeah I don't tell my secrets to just anyone. Especially one that calls me a rat, screams, and uses profanity in front of twelve and thirteen year olds." Kat takes the other spoon and bends in down and breaks the handle off when the metal gets weak enough. She's strong as hell but she can't rip metal apart. I know that for sure, if she could...I don't even know what to say if she could rip metal. That would scare the shit out of me. Not that she doesn't already, but ripping metal apart is a whole new found of strength that is most likely impossible.

"What are you doing? Take this out of my shirt!" Kat put her hand up to her chin and looked like she was thinking.

"Nah, I don't think so." She walks over to Cato. "Well, since you have most probably learned your lesson about swearing and yelling. I shall take out the spoons holding your shirt. You're a much better learner than you mentor."

When Cato looks up his face may be scrunched up but if you look in his eyes you can see a whole different story.

Admiration is just one that scares me. But the most chilling.

Love.

The bastard loves my Firefly. MY FIREFLY! Well let me tell you something now! He is not EVER going to get MY Firefly! EVER!

"Now what do you say?" Kat asks him. I can see that my rant in my head lasted a little longer than I thought because she is on the last spoon. Cato mumbles something and Kat says,"No say it loud enough for everyone to hear."

"Thank you." He nearly shouts.

"And?" Kat prompts him. Once again he mumbles. Kat glares at him and he huffs.

"I'm sorry." He winces at the end. Looks like that was probably the first and last time that he has said that. Kat yanks out the last spoon and turns around to a nearly empty elevator. Brutus is still on the floor, Enobria looks bored, Haymitch is damn near asleep, Jo is sitting on top of Brutus like a chair, and there's only the tributes from one, two, ten, eleven and twelve. I didn't even notice that everyone started to leave. Damn that Firefly is captivating.

The tributes from district Ten get off and Peeta hurries and pushes the 'close door' button. I'm guessing that without the extra wight on the elevator it goes faster, because almost twenty seconds later the elevator stops at District Eleven's floor. Little Rue goes up to Katniss and Katniss bends down to her hight. "Bye, Katniss. I'll see you tomorrow at training. You can teach me how to use that knife like you did today." Katniss' laugh rings out in the elevator. It's the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard in my life. It sounds like bells. Music to my ears. I look to Cato and see the same look in his eyes as before. He has eyes on my girl.

I. Don't. Like. It.

But I can't do shit about it. What am I gonna do? Nothing. Because I can't. According to Snow I'm not allowed to have a relationship with anyone I want. He's go my life twisted around his damn finger, and I can't do shit about it.

"Okay. Anything to help you." Kat smiles and Rue hugs her quickly and runs out the doors. The doors close after Thresh. Peeta's already pushed the button to District's Twelve, Two and One. When the doors open it's to District Twelve and Kat comes over to Haymitch and I and takes out the spoon in his shirt. "You two go I still have to get the spoon out of Ms. Loud Mouth's shirt. I'll be up after."

"I'm not going to argue for the sake of not being pinned to another wall. See you later Sw-Katniss." He quickly changes Sweetheart to Katniss after the bone chilling glare he receives. "B-b-bye." He then more or less sprints out of the elevator.

"I love ya kid, but I'm hungry and tired." Johanna says as she presses the 'Seven' button.

"I'm fine with that." She shrugs and sits down with her feet stretched out and crossed at the ankles. Her eyes are closed but I'm pretty sure that she isn't sleeping. There's a tension in the elevator that no one wants to break, better yet no one has the balls to, not even me or Jo. We just leave Kat to be peaceful.

"Would you like to join the Careers?" Cato asks Kat with a hopeful voice.

"No." Kat replies with out missing a beat.

Cato and the rest or the upper class Districts look baffled. Bet they never been turned down before. "W-what?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'No!? Do you know what he just asked you bitch!?" Glitter screeches then gasps when she listens to what she just screamed.

"I mean, no I will not be joining the sadistic, asshole Careers. And than you. I like to be recognized for my 'true' nature. I know I can be a bitch. Doesn't bother me. Shouldn't bother you Barbie." I stare at Kat with awe. It takes Glitter a second to understand what Kat just said.

"You bitch!" She then tries to lunge for Kat, who is still on the floor with her eyes closed. Just as Glitter is about to pounce a knife digs it's way into Glitter's shirt and pins her to the wall. Kat never opened her eyes.

"How much silverware do you have, if you don't mind me asking." I question a relaxed Katniss.

"I've got enough to pin the airhead Barbie to the wall, along with steroids, loud mouth, skinny Minnie, and that short thing." I love the names she just gave the four Careers. I start laughing and Jo does the same. We're both doubled over laughing, while the Careers are red in embarrassment and most likely anger.

"Oh you are a diamond in the ruff kid. I love ya!" Jo claps her hands. I'm actually scared of Jo right now, she is acting so out of character it's not even funny.

"At least you're not like Effie thinking that coal can turn into pearls. She's just to Capitol." Kat huffs.

"Can you get this knife out of my shirt?" Glitter asks in a not so nice way.

"No. I want to see if your perverted ass mentor can. Oh this should be funny." Kat starts to chuckle. The elevator stops and Johanna starts for the door. "Bye Jojo! See you later!" Kat calls after her.

"Bye, Brainless!"

"Brainless?"

"I don't like being called Jojo, I'm betting you don't like Brainless?"

"Nope."

"There we go. We call each other the name the other hates. True friendship! Just embrace it!" Then the door closes and we all get a look at Jo's middle finger before the door closes completely.

"Well then." Firefly mutters. The ride down to Two's floor is quiet. We get to District Two's floor and the short girl, I think her name is Clover or Glover I don't really know and don't care, walks out without looking at anyone. Cato comes over to Katniss and whispers something in her ear just low enough so that no one can hear, then walks out, dragging his un-moving Mentor, Brutus along with him. Kat takes the spoon out of Enobria's shirt and Enobria walks out, not saying anything. The doors close and Kat sits back down, closing her eyes once more. The ride down to Gloss and Cashmere's floor is pretty quiet while I watch the two dumb asses try to get the knife out of the wall. They should know by now that it's only Kat who can get it out. Some people just never learn I guess. We stop and the doors open to show Gloss and Cashmere.

**"You just missed a very interesting elevator ride." I inform them.**

* * *

**I hope you guys are liking this story! I'm getting so much good feed back! I'm loving it!**

**Sanity Stats**

**Chapters: 5**  
**Reviews: 24**  
**Favorites: 34**  
**Views: 3,281**  
**Followers: 54**  
**Communities: 1**


	7. Chapter 7- Alone

**Chapter Seven**

**Alone**

**_Previously_**

_"Well then." Firefly mutters. The ride down to Two's floor is quiet. We get to District Two's floor and the short girl, I think her name is Clover or Glover I don't really know and don't care, walks out without looking at anyone. Cato comes over to Katniss and whispers something in her ear just low enough so that no one can hear, then walks out, dragging his un-moving Mentor, Brutus along with him. Kat takes the spoon out of Enobria's shirt and Enobria walks out, not saying anything. The doors close and Kat sits back down, closing her eyes once more. The ride down to Gloss and Cashmere's floor is pretty quiet while I watch the two dumb asses try to get the knife out of the wall. They should know by now that it's only Kat who can get it out. Some people just never learn I guess. We stop and the doors open to show Gloss and Cashmere._

_"You just missed a very interesting elevator ride." I inform them._

* * *

After Gloss, Cashmere, Marvel and Glitter begged Firefly to get the spoon out of Glitter's shirt, we were left alone. I just gaze at the beautiful woman across from me. I love everything about her. I feel like I turn into a girl around her, with my stomach bursting with butterflies, and her touch sends tingles all through out me, when she peaks I feel like it's my mission to listen to every single word she says. I sound like a hormonal teenage girl.

But with her, I don't mind. She has me wrapped around her finger. She's got a better grip on me than President Asshole. And not in the bad way. I just want to hold her and keep her away from anything that could hurt her. But I know with that fire that she has, she has to be free. Never be caged in. It will just end in disaster. For some.

"What did Cato tell you?" I ask.

"You mean Steriods?" I nod. "Nothing much. Just something about how I'm going to be crawling to him, begging that I be let into the Careers. And then something about how I'm not going to win. Nothing much."

"Well he's wrong."

"I know. I'm not winning or crawling."

"What!? What do you mean that you're not winning!?"

"I'm not. Rue or Flanders is. I don't deserve to win, and those two haven't had a life to live. But then again, is winning really winning? The nightmares. The duties." she looks at me with sorrowful eyes, but they are quickly wiped of expression. "The horror. The Capitol. Snow. Everything. The games never end. The only reason that I'll ever consider winning is Prim. I'd walk around the world as many times as I need to make sure that little girl is safe and okay. Well, as 'okay' as you can get in the world of Panem."

Again her logic amazes me. Her life is Primrose. Other than that everyone can burn and rot in hell. I am afraid that she won't live through the games, not mentally but physically. I know she sees Prim in Rue. She treats Rue like a little sister, from what I can see. I can tell that if it comes down to Katniss and Rue or Katniss and Flanders that My Firefly won't be coming back.

"No. The games never end. Everyone thinks that the 'Victor's Life' is great. They think you get all the money you could imagine, all the food you could eat and then some, you do but what you do in between everything is what kills you slowly. One minute your in the hospital hopped up on morphine, the next minute Snow's in your room telling you that if you don't abide by him he'll kill your family. Sometimes I wish that I never survived the games, sometimes I regret it. But then other times I think that I would rather it me than my brother of sister. Sometimes I look into their eyes and see the life in them. I never want them to lose that life, the light in them." I admit, hoping, not to change her mind about winning, but give her a new light on the subject. Show her the way I think about it. I want her to win but I don't want her to. I want her by my side but I don't want her to go through what I go through.

Being a whore for the president.

"You don't want them to lose what you used to have." She says under her breath. "I never wanted to be in this situation, nobody does. But then I think of Prim, hear her name being called, and I know that I made the right choice in coming here. So far the only people to congratulate me on volunteering is Cinna, Haymitch, Johanna and you. I don't what in the hell you're doing to me, but you've got me spilling my guts to every time I see you. What's up with that? I haven't even told any of this to my two best friends that I've known since I was eight."

"Well I feel honored to be trusted with such information." She chuckled and our eyes locked. Her eyes were warm, unguarded, and soft. This must be rare because when she blinked all of those emotions were gone. I missed it already.

"Well, I'll see you later, Finn. I think I'm gonna go for some fresh air after dinner. Maybe I'll see you there?" She sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye, Firefly!" I call out to her as the elevator doors close.

I look down at my watch and see that I have five minutes to get down to the 'Whore Floor', what a life.

* * *

I just got done with my two appointments, eight in total today. Snow knows that he has to get in as many as he can because he can't take me away from my tributes while they are still alive. When and if both of my tributes die, then that means the appointments start asap. And they don't stop, sometimes I have to stay in the Capitol because Snow would want more money. I'm his favorite whore.

I shutter at what Snow made me do one time. Whore myself out to him. That was the worst day of my life. I was so sick. I didn't sleep, eat, or talk to anyone for three weeks. All I did was go to the appointments set up and then sit on the couch on my floor, scrub myself raw in the shower, and throw up every time Jo or Haymitch would shove something down my throat to keep me alive. Snow never asked of my services, from then on because after that he started to get complaints on how I was doing with the sluts that asked for me to be in their bed.

I get pulled out of my thoughts by the elevator down ringing. It opens up to the roof. I needed to escape the building without paparazzi following. This is as good as it can get.

I may have also wanted to see my Firefly again. Okay, so I do want to see my Firefly. That's a very big part of why I came up here. She sounded so hopeful in the elevator earlier, when asking if she would see me again. I couldn't disappoint her and not show up. If I'm going to get her to fall in love with me, like I am her, then I have to take advantage of every second that I can.

I step out of the elevator and am hit with a wisp of cool air. It's a good thing I brought my black leather jacket with me. I love this thing, it's so warm. I don't get cold often but when I do I out this jacket on. Dad got it for me a few years back. It also reminds me of home when I'm here. I walk out further and inhale deeply, taking in the fresh, crisp, clean air. My nerves instantly calm. I hear a sniffle and look to my right where I see a silhouette of a girl hunched over with her knees pulled up to her chest, crying. I walk slowly to the figure and see that it's, My Firefly.

I rush over and envelop her in my arms. She stiffens and looks up to see who I am. When she sees that it's me she digs her head into my chest and lets out a sob. I rub her back soothingly. "It's okay. I've got you. I've got you. It's okay, let it out. Let it all out." I make a move to shift her closer but she must take it as my getting up to leave and wraps her arms around me and squeezes me real tight. Tight. Damn she's got a grip.

"Don't leave." She muffled into my shirt.

"Never. I'd never leave you, okay? I'm just putting you in my lap, is that okay?" She nods and I bring her into my lap. She winds her arms around my neck this time and nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck. My arms go around her waist and I pull her as close to me as I can get her. It breaks my heart to see her like this. I bet this is the first time that she's let out it all out. Let herself get everything out of her system. I don't know how she's kept it all in all these years.

She's had to play mom since eight, lost her parents, has starved herself so that her sister could eat, risked being shot so that she could get food for her sister and herself, she's been through so much, starting at such a young age too. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that. She's so strong. "Shhhhh, it's okay. I'm here." I try to console her. I don't know what happened but I want to know, I'm just not going to push it out of her...yet.

"Firefly, what happened? Did someone hurt you?" I ask frantically looking for marks on her beautiful, soft, supple olive colored skin.

She sniffles and shakes her head,"No. No one hurt me." Then she starts sobbing again.

"Aw, baby. Tell me what's wrong." I take note that I could be castrated at any second now...I just called her baby. Oh shit, I hope she didn't hear that.

"What did you just call me?" She asks sniffling, bringing her head up from my neck to look me in the eye.

Oh shit.

I push her head back down to the crook of my neck and try to think of something to say.

"I didn't say anything. I think you're hearing things." I say lying through my teeth to say my balls, literally. I kiss the top of her head. "It'd okay, I've got you." I repeat over and over. Just trying to sooth her. Soon enough she falls asleep in my arms, I love it. I get up, she's really light, not an inch of fat on her, it's all muscle. I get up with her in my arms, she curls into my chest closer, and walk over to the elevator, I maneuver to push the button and wait for the elevator to come. Firefly has light snores coming out of her mouth and her mouth is open slightly. It's adorable.

The elevator comes and I step inside maneuvering to push the '12' button on the top. A minute later and the button is pushed. Firefly starts to mumble into the side of my neck but it's to low to understand her. "It's okay, I'm just taking you to your room, okay?" I whisper in her ear hoping she can understand me. She nods, which tells me that she's not entirely asleep. I chuckle and wait for the elevator to open again. When it does, I step out and make my way to the female tribute room, the layout of the floors are all the same for the tribute room and mentor rooms.

"What's this?" I hear a voice from behind me ask.

"What do you want Haymitch? I'm just taking her to bed." I tell him.

"Just making sure that you weren't going to do anything to my tribute."

"Do you think I have a death wish? Because I most certainly do not. That would be suicide." I explain to him. I don't want to die today. Is he crazy?

"Just making sure." he walks off after that.

"Well, then." I mutter and walk towards Firefly's room. I kick the door open and make my way to the bed. I set her down and kiss her forehead, when what I really want to do is kiss her soft, plump, soft pink lips. "Night, Firefly." I get up from my crouching position and start for the door. Her hand shoots out to me and she yanks me back.

"You said you wouldn't leave me. Please stay." She pleads me. She had tears in her eyes so I dropped to my knees again and wiped them away. I nodded.

"Okay. I'll stay, but I have to be out of here in the morning. Haymitch would kill me and it's kinda illegal."

"So then why do you stay with me if you could get in trouble?"

"Because you're worth it." I climb into the bed next to her and wrap my arms around her waist and pull her back to my chest. I kiss her head and say, "Go to sleep, Firefly. You've got training in the morning." She nods her head and turns around in my arms. Her head lays on my chest and her arms are around me hugging herself to my side, I love this.

"Finn?"

I look down and ask,"Yeah?"

She looks up and places her hand on my cheek, the tingle comes back where her hand lies. "Thank you." She whispers leaning up to press her lips to mine in the best kiss of my life.

Her lips mold to mine in perfection. It's like her lips were made to kiss mine. The sparks are flying and the tingling sensation comes back full force and then some. Our lips moved in sync for a few minutes. Then we break off breathless. I peck her lips once, twice, three times, before pulling her to me impossibly close. I don't ever want to let her go. I'm not sure how I'm gonna be able to get my ass out of this bed later. Might be the hardest thing I do.

I'm turning into such a girl.

"Wow." Firefly, breathes out.

"Uh-hu." I nod. "Go to sleep, Firefly. You need your strength for in the morning. Let's try not to pin anyone to the wall this time." I suggest.

"If no one uses profanity in the presence of kids as old as Prim, then okay." I chuckle and nod. I kiss her head once more and let her snuggle into me closer. "Good night Finn."

"Night Firefly." I nuzzled my nose into her hair and breath in her strawberry-vanilla scent. I swear that I'm drunk off of it. I wait till Firefly goes to sleep first, before I let myself get sleepy.

My last thoughts are how much I love having Katniss Everdeen in my arms, and how much I want to go to sleep like this every night from here on out.

* * *

My internal clock tells me to wake up around five 'O clock in the morning. Early enough to sneak out undetected but too early for my liking. I really don't want to get up. I look down to see my Firefly snuggled into my chest, with her mouth slightly open and little snores coming out from her. I try to get out of her grip but I can't do it without waking her. "Firefly." I whisper into Kat's ear shaking her lightly. She just snuggled into me closer. I laugh lightly when she growls at me, she is just so cute. "Firefly, I gotta go. I gotta get to my floor before someone sees me." I whisper to her.

"Fuck them. Stay." I laugh and kiss her forehead.

"I wish I could stay, but I can't. I'm sorry. Maybe you can come up to the roof later tonight?" I ask her nervously. I don't know if that kiss from last night meant as much to her as it did to me. It's scary really. I miss that feeling, I lost it in my games. It's nice to have the feeling of feel, love, and all the other emotions that I lost in the games back.

And it's all because of this little Firefly in my arms. Did I mention that I love having her in my arms? No? Not yet? Well I do.

Last night was the best night of sleep since my games. I didn't even...have...nightmares.

That's a first. And again, it's all because of Katniss Everdeen.

I'm in love with her even more.

"Okay. I'll see you on the roof after dinner. See ya on the elevator, Finn." She smirks at me.

"See ya on the elevator, Firefly. Let's see if anyone learned their lesson from yesterday." She laughs quietly and pushes on my arm playfully.

"Get outta here." She chuckles. I smile and look into her eyes. She stares back at me and her laugh dies out, but her smile stays. "Thank you. For staying last night. Best night of sleep I have ever had. No nightmares."

"Nightmares? Do you have them often?" Her smile drops and she looks grim.

"Every night since Dad died. They never go away." She says in a sad voice. I reach over and hug her.

"If it makes anything better, that was the best night's sleep I have had since my games. No nightmares, either." I smile slightly at her, pulling my head back to look her in the eye. She smiles back a small smile. Then we catch each other's gaze once again and I can see all of her emotions that she doesn't show on the outside. I'm sure she can read my eyes to. I'm almost positive that she can see the longing and love with just the hint of lust in there. What can I say? I mean she is just so damn sexy. I mean those curves, lips, eyes, everything about her entices me in a way that no other can.

She must have seen something she liked in my eyes because she starts to lean in and I do the same. Our lips brush against each other and fire burns through me. Sparks fly. Tingles shoot through me. The whole she-bang. We look in each others eyes once again and brush our lips together once, twice, three times before deepening it, just like last night. I press her against me tighter. Her hands go to the back of my head, gripping the baby hairs there. I take a chance and run my tongue over her bottom lip. She opens her mouth to let me in and I do. My hands go to her waist and I pull her flush against me while our tongues go two for two on the battle field. I could kiss this girl all day if she would let me. I mean she taste like chocolate covered strawberries, and damn whatever she is doing with her tongue is turning me on damn much my little soldier hurts.

I'm amazed at how turned on I am, just by a kiss.

Then again this is Katniss Everdeen. My Firefly. And she amazes me damn near every second that I'm with her.

My lungs begin to burn with the lack of oxygen so we pull apart breathless, gasping for air. But I can't get enough of her and go for her jaw line. I plant kisses from the tip of her chin up to her ear and whisper in her ear in a mildly labored voice,"You have no idea what you do to me."

She shivers and whimpers when I lightly nibble her ear. "Oh I'm pretty sure what I do to you." She squeaks out. She surprises me again by grabbing my little soldier in a her hand. I hiss in pleasure. This girl is going to be the death of me, I swear it.

"Damn." I breath out. "Firefly, we have to stop or else I won't be able to keep the little self-control that I have around you intact." I groan in her ear. Yep, I'm a dead man walking.

"Fine." She huffs and detaches her hand from Little Finn. Yes, Little Finn. That's what I sometimes call him. Don't judge. I give her three little pecks on the lips and then get out of the bed. I get my shirt on that I took off last night back on, and sit next to Firefly on the bed.

"Try not to kill anyone today." She rolls her eyes and nods. She cracks a smile and I say,"I see you in the elevator." while getting up off the bed.

"Okay. See ya Finn." She waved at me and I chuckled my way out the door.

To be stopped by Peeta.

"What are you doing here?" He questions. So much for getting up early. "Why did you just come out of Katniss' room?" He sounds a little pissed the fuck off, like he wants to rip my head off and put it in a blender.

"Why is it any of your concern?" I shoot back at him. It's none of his business of what goes between me and Firefly. He pauses.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY PUTTING IN THE MOTHER FUCKING WATER IN THIS BUILDING!? He has the same got damn look in his eye that Cato, and me, have in his god for saken eye. HE LOVES MY FIREFLY! THIS SHIT CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! The first girl I fall in love with and every other fucking asshole Mc Spazzatron loves her too. This shit is un-fucking real! I mean really? REALLY?! I bet you that Thresh guy fucking loves her too. Flanders probably has a fucking crush on her. Gloss has his eyes on her. The only guys I don't have to worry about loving her the way I do is Brutus, Fabio, Haymitch, and Cinna! Brutus most probably wants to kill her and Haymitch along with Cinna, are scared shitless of her. And Fabio is gay off his ass. This is complete and utter BULLSHIT!

"Because she is my district partner." Peeta says weakly, pulling me out of the furious rant that was going down in my head. I glare at him. He flinched slightly but tries to put up a brave front.

I smile an evil smile and say,"If you want to know," I lean in to his ear to whisper menicingly."then go ask her yourself." I pull back and see fear flash before his eyes.

"I think I will." I shrug and walk to the elevator door. I walk into the elevator and just as the door is about to close I tell Peeta a lie but it's harmless, and funny.

"Just so you know I gave her a whole bow of silverware! Good luck!" That'll teach him. Loving _MY FIREFLY_. I see complete terror pass in front of his eyes. Good for his ass. When the doors close I burst out in laughter, until my mind focuses on a certain firefly.

What does this mean? Does this mean that she likes me as I like her? Does this mean that I can kiss her when I want and can? Does this mean I can finally, and officially, call her mine? Does this mean that when I can I can hold her in her sleep or just in general?

**I'll find out on the rooftop tonight. I'll find out if I can call her mine and her really be mine.**


	8. Chapter 8- What

**Chapter Eight-What?**

**_Previously_**

_I smile an evil smile and say,"If you want to know," I lean in to his ear to whisper menacingly."then go ask her yourself." I pull back and see fear flash before his eyes._

_"I think I will." I shrug and walk to the elevator door. I walk into the elevator and just as the door is about to close I tell Peeta a lie but it's harmless, and funny._

_"Just so you know I gave her a whole box of silverware! Good luck!" That'll teach him. Loving MY FIREFLY. I see complete terror pass in front of his eyes. Good for his ass. When the doors close I burst out in laughter, until my mind focuses on a certain firefly._

_What does this mean? Does this mean that she likes me as I like her? Does this mean that I can kiss her when I want and can? Does this mean I can finally, and officially, call her mine? Does this mean that when I can I can hold her in her sleep or just in general?_

_I'll find out on the rooftop tonight. I'll find out if I can call her mine and her really be mine._

* * *

**A**fter I had gotten back to my floor I quickly went to my room and changed into new clothes. Lucinda knocked on my door screeching at me seconds after I finished getting dressed. "Finnick! Time for breakfast! Get up! Up! Up! Get up Finnick! Wake up time!" She's also pounding on my door. What a way to wake up. This must be why I have headaches in the morning when I'm here.

"I get it! I'm up! Leave me be woman!" I yell back at her. pounding on the opposite side of the door. I hear her huff and her heels click their way down the hall. I roll my eyes and opened my door to make my way down the hall. Once in the dining room, I sat down in my seat and ate my breakfast quickly. I ignored all the stares from the women in the room, I also ignored Lucinda the whole time. The woman is as aggravating as it gets. We all finished our breakfast and went into the most interesting elevator ever. When we all got in, everybody from the upper levels was already in there. Up against the wall. With Haymitch pinned to the wall. By a, what I presume, a spoon. Katniss, My Firefly was in the middle of the elevator, looking cool calm and collected. Her arms crossed and set in her stance of authority. Little Rue was next to her mirroring her.

"What did Haymitch do this time?"

"Help me Finnick!"

I ignore him and look at a laughing Johanna, rolling on the floor, and a Katniss that looks scary calm. "He came up with a 'Brilliant' idea, that involves me, and I don't really like it. Now did I Haymitch?" She turned to Haymitch. He look like he just shit a brick. Or, better yet, had just been told that he had to go back into the arena.

"It was just an idea! I swear! Don't kill me!" This sets Jo into another fit of laughter. I chuckle too. When me and my tributes are in, the elevator doors close and we continue the decent. Jo finally gets ahold of herself and gets up off of the floor.

"You are by far my favorite person ever!" Jo tells Kat.

"What about me? I've been your best friend for six years! This is an outrage! If I had anymore feelings they would be hurt." I raise my hand to my heart to feign hurt. The elevator doors open and District Three step in. Wiress and Beette tell them to remember, and they nod. Knowing them they probably means for them to go to the survival stations. The doors close and everyone is quiet. I step to the back of the elevator and lean against the wall. Everyone goes to their own conversations as I watch them all.

Becoming a Victor made me more observant. More quiet. More stealthy. I can't even step heavy anymore. And the worse.

More desireable.

I despise Snow. I can't wait for the Rebellion. I'm gonna be on the front lines. We will take the bastard down. And we have just the person to spark it. The only person with enough fire to light the fire under everyone's asses.

We have my Firefly. My Katniss Everdeen.

I get pulled out of my mind by the elevator door opening. In steps District Two. Brutus and Enobria stand there with scowls and glares. Arms crossed. Faces set.

"Did you miss me?" Katniss taunts them. Brutus growls and so does Cato. Enobria holds back Brutus back and Glimmer holds Cato back.

"Remember, you can't kill a tribute. Got it?" Enobria barks at them.

Jo and I go to Katniss' sides. "I seem to remember that Katniss didn't touch anyone. At all." I say.

"I take witness to that." Jo tells.

"Shut up!" Clove yells. Without missing a beat, a butter knife gets lodged into her shirt. "Really? Again? This is bull." I see she didn't say shit. Guess she doesn't want another knife to the shirt. Clove just huffs and rolls her eyes. Cato folds his arms and gives his best scowl, but in his eyes you can see pride and love in them. It makes me sick. To think that all these children are in love with MY Firefly.

Yes I said My Firefly. I will make it happen. Just watch me. Not now, but watch me, sometime in my life I WILL make he mine. Just not this second. But it will happen! The doors close and all three of us look at Peeta who has his finger on the close button. He smiles sheepishly. I really don't like him.

"Pussy." We can all hear it come out of Cato's mouth. And we all wait for the knife, spoon, or fork, to pin him down. It never does though. We all look at Katniss who just standing there acting like she didn't hear it. Maybe she didn't? No. She's a huntress. She hears everything.

"Kat. You okay?" I ask cautiously.

"Yeah why?"

"Did you hear what Cato said? Or do we need to get your ears checked?" I ask a little scared. That was a 'nasty' word to say in front of a twelve year old.

"Oh! I heard. I just agree." We all stare at her till someone breaks the quiet.

Haymitch bursts into laughter. "You are something else you know that? You are just so...you!" Kat just shrugs and then walks to one of the walls and sits down. Jo and I follow and sit next to her. Jo lays her head down on Kat's shoulder and she in turn lays her head on Jo's. The other District's pay no mind to us and Katniss' hand slips into mine in between our thighs that are almost touching. The sparks shoot up my arm once again and spread once again. I don't think I could ever get tired or use to that.

The sparks we create can only get stronger.

District One steps in and Peeta quickly closes the door. We make the descent to the training room, surprisingly quiet. Nobody says a word. I keep rubbing the back of my Firefly's hand. She in turn does the same thing. I'm smiling on the inside, because if I smiled on the outside, we would get caught. I still can't get over the fact that her hand fits perfectly into mine. I love it. Almost as much as I love her. I lay my head back against the wall, and close my eyes. The only thing I can see behind my eye lips is, Katniss.

I notice that my life has pretty much started to revolve around Katniss. But the thing is...I don't mind. I like that she is the center of my mind. I like that sparks fly when we touch. I like the warmth that spreads from our lips when we kiss. I like that when I hold her in my arms and fall asleep with her there, I don't have nightmares, because my mind is to focused on her to think if anything else. I especially love the way she tells me things that no others know of. That one of my favorites. It means she trusts me. I love that.

**DING**

I sigh sadly and squeeze, Firefly's hand once more before letting go and standing up. I hold out my hand for both Firefly and Jo to help up. The sparks fly once again when she grips my hand. We get caught in each other's gazes for a few seconds longer than usual, and Jo looks between us and shakes her head, amused. I flip her off, and I hear Firefly chuckle softly. I want to hear her laugh completely but, I'll have to do that tonight because she would kill me if I tried to get her to laugh right now.

I watch as my Firefly walks out of the elevator...along with every other guy on the elevator. Best. Ass. Ever. Although I hate any and all other male species stare at MY girl ass...I kinda don't blame them. No one to blame besides genetics. Can't blame them either. They knew what they were doing when they made her.

Alright Finnick! Get your mind OUT of the gutter! You have not three, not four, but five appointments when you step out of this elevator. Get it together.

"Damn." I hear Cato whisper. That pulls everyone out of their reviver and we all clear our throats and the tribute's walk out, while Jo rolls on the floor laughing.

"Shut up." I mutter to Jo and press the 'Whore Floor' button. Better get this over with. It's a quiet ride to the floor. When there I step out and hear Jo say that she has to go later in the day. So I go to the check in table and pick up a repulsive, blood and rose, smelling letter that is normally there. I see that the first person is a regular and I take my usual room and see her sitting gon the sofa provided. I put on my Capitol mask and walk over to her in n the most provocative way.

"Hello, Lexis. It's been a while."

"I agree. To long of a while, if you ask me." I sit next to her and put my hand high up on her leg. I hate it, but who in the hell would go against Snow? That would be suicide. Not for you, oh no, for your family. I use my other hand to reach across from her get two wine glasses and the bottle of wine that is always there. I see her eyes darken, it makes me want to gag, but I keep that to myself and put a 'Capitol Smirk' on my face. The blue haired, pink eyed woman blushes.

I hate my life, I really do.

I decide to get this over as soon as possible and just crash my lips to her sickly looking green ones. She moans and I put a 'Capitol smirk' on, while internally rolling my eyes. She wraps her blue arms around my neck and put my hands on her 'waist'. Not sure if it's real or not, can never be sure here.

I lower her back on the couch and trail my 'Capitol kisses' along her green 'jaw' line down her 'neck'. It's really disgusting what they do to their bodies. She moans and gasps my name. I think in my head what it would be like for Katniss to moan, gasp my name, and writhe beneath me. I get hard at the thoughts. It's the only way to get 'him' up anymore. I don't mind that she's the only person that can get me hard anymore, it was hard before but impossible now, but I feel like I'm cheating on her when I think of her and sleep with another 'woman'. Again, can never be to sure.

I palm her 'breasts' for a minute before lowering one hand to her intimate area. Not sure if that's real either. She moans at the feel of my fingers and scrapes her nails down my back, it hurt like hell. I think she has some kind of acid embedded in them. I take her underwear off and just slam into her. I don't really care if I hurt her. I pump in and out of her fast and hard. I continue to palm her breast, because I refuse to put my mouth on them.

While she screams my name, I think of Katniss. I think of those sexy curves she has. I think of that perfect ass that sways when she walks. I think of the kiss we shared last night. The perfect kiss that had us both panting. I imagine that it's her writhing beneath me, her voice yelling my name in ecstasy.

I bring Lexis to her climax fast and with my mind caught up in the memory of the sparks that flare up when Katniss and I touch, I cum too.

I collapse on top of the green skinned woman and after catching my breath, I sit up and take the wine glass back in my hand. "So Lexis, how about that secret?"

It goes on like that for the rest of the day until ten minutes before the Tribute's Training Session is over. I go up to the fourth floor with Jo in the elevator with me, not looking any better than me. Hair messed up BEYOND belief, shirt crooked, pants on half-assed, an exhausted look on your face and in your eyes. But her pants are on backwards. That's really the only difference.

"Rough day?" She asks and I give her a 'really? You're asking THAT question?' look. "Sorry, stupid question."

"Ya think?" I say as the elevator dings and the doors open up to the Fourth Floor. "I'll see you in a few, I'm gonna go get cleaned up."

"And prettied up for a certain, Fireball maybe?" She teases me and I just flip her off while walking to my room.I hear her laughing fade away in the elevator. I quickly hop in the shower, quickly turning on the hot water that smells like the sea. All the water is scented and I don't really like smelling like ROSES. To many horrible things associate with roses, like Snow. I think the only ROSE I like is a primrose, and not just because that's the name of my dear Firefly's sister, but the actual flower is quite beautiful.

I finish up in the shower and quickly dress in blue jean shorts, grey shirt, and flip flops. I've worn this get-up many times to the beach at home. I wait by the elevator door and when it dings open I see Jo and Haymitch already in there. I step in with Jo teasing me, saying that I dressed up for Firefly. I did but that doesn't mean she has to tease me about it. When I get in I step to the side and lean against the right wall of the elevator. The doors close and we start our decent to get our tributes. But the elevator makes one more stop before getting to our tributes.

District One comes up on the little panel that has our destinations on it. He's dressed up in a suit. A black and red suit. Theres also a red rose Black jacket and red tie. I wonder why red? Note the sarcasm.

I raise an eyebrow and clear my throat. "Um? Hi there Gloss. Um, what's up with all the red?" I hear Jo and Haymitch try in vain to cover up their snickers. Me? I'm just getting a little pissed that everyone is trying to move in on my Firefly. Peeta, Cato, Marvel, haven't seen Thresh try to move in but I see him looking, Gloss. There's just to many! She's mine! Mine, mine, mine.

"Oh no reason, but let me make sure. Red is the color of fire, right? Yes? Just making sure. And I'm pretty sure it's Katniss' color." He then turns around with a smug look on his face and tries to look 'cool' leaning on the left wall. I just shake my head and wait for my, MY, Firefly to walk through the doors.

We get to the Training Center and the doors open to a stoic Cato, and silent Careers. Looks like routine is back again for the year.

You see for the first part of Training, they are like normal regular kids. Then...towards the end of training they become what you see on T.V. Heartless, evil, uncaring, people who have no feelings or emotions of what they do. So I kinda don't blame Cato for trying to have a little bit of being normal and having a crush or something before it's taken away again. So if he or Marvel were to either kiss Katniss or something before they started to go into 'Career Mode' then I wouldn't have been as pissed as I should have been, because it would have been their first emotions or something like that. I bet that Cato and Marvel have never even kissed someone before. Gloss told me about it one time.

The guys that go through their training are cut off from all female connections besides their mothers and sisters. But the girls that go through their training are let free reign because the guys in training are locked up, so the trainers don't have to worry about their boys getting distracted. So the girls can date outside of the facility. Districts One and Two love their male Victors more than their female Victors. Something about more honor and glory or something along those lines.

I actually feel sorry for them sometimes. Never having a normal- well as normal as you can get in Panem- childhood of first kisses, first times, first girlfriends, first break-ups, first loves, and all that, it's just sad because they never got to experience it.

But as I look into Cato's eyes I can see that he's fighting his training tooth and nail, I can see that he's fighting what the trainers back at his home told him. That girls and love and emotions are just distractions and are un-important. I can see a fire in his eyes when he looks at Katniss. I can see that he still has a love in them when he looks at her that flickers every now and then. Like he would win and then his 'programming' would win. I see it in Marvel's eyes too but it's more of a lust look than a love look. But the flickers are in both of their eyes.

But on the outside? Completely cold and emotionless expressions are splayed across their features. I hate what they do to those kids. I hate what they so to everyone. Families are torn apart. Childhoods ripped from children. Children's sense of safety and security ripped from them and are replaced with fear and worry. Will I get picked? Will I die tomorrow? Will I lose my son/daughter in the games? Will I lose my boyfriend/girlfriend? Brother or Sister?

Will I lose Katniss?

My hands are clenched into tight white balls of furry, while everything is running through my mind.

I straighten up and tell Jo,"Hey, I'm gonna go train for a while, tell Mags that I'm here." I don't wait for a response and just walk out with everyone looking at me weirdly. Katniss is looking at me worriedly. I don't look back because I'm not sure what you can see in my eyes, but it must be bad. And I don't want her to think it has anything to do with her because I don't want her to get the wrong impression.

I jog over to the spears and just start to sling them at the dummies. I hear someone walk in and sit down about an hour later, but I don't look up. I just keep going. I'm hitting bulls eyes every time and I keep going till a small hand rests on my sweaty as all hell bicep. I know who it is, because sparks shoot from my arm and warm my insides.

Katniss.

I slowly lower the trident and lower my head. I look at the trident in my hand in disgust. It's the same weapon I used in my hand. A weapon I used to use to catch fish with as a young boy. The same weapon I used to destroy families. Just those thoughts make me pull away from Katniss.

I'm a murderer. I killed children. I committed manslaughter.

"You did what you needed to do to get home." She tells me. I find myself backed up in a corner in a ball with angry tears running down my face. "You did it because you _had _ to. Not because you wanted to." She brings her hand to my face and lifts it up so that I have no choice but to look her in the eye. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." She tells me with a stern voice that leaves me with no place to rebuttal. "Is this why you ran out of the elevator about three four hours ago?" I nod at first then I remember what was going through my mind back then. Then I shake my head. "Well then what was it? Let me help you Finn. You were there for me, let me be there for you." When I remember the question that set me off more tears flood my face.

Will I lose Katniss?

I don't even want to imagine what would happen if I lost Katniss. My tears are angry and sad. "I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. You're the light at the end of the dark horrible tunnel that I'm in. You're everything that is good in my life. I may not have known you for long, but I know that..." My voice cracking through out everything I just said. My voice drops off because I'm not sure if I can tell her and her not tell me the words back, or feel the same way. I know that _**I**_ love _**her**_. But I don't know if _**she**_ loves _**me**_.

"You know what?" She asks me in a voice so gentle it sounds like an angel's voice.

"That I love you." I say in a whisper. I hear her breath hitch and hear her sit down beside me. She doesn't say anything and I know I screwed up. Why would she love me? I'm a murderer. I killed a kid that was as old as her little sister. I'm a whore. I've slept with so many women that I lost count. I- My inner thoughts are interrupted by warm lips being pressed to mine. I freeze. Does this mean that she to loves me? Does this mean that I'm dreaming and will wake up from this dream for it to only be a nightmare because it didn't happen? She's about to pull away from me when I bring my hands up to either side of her face and kiss her back with all the love I feel for her. All the emotions that I've been feeling for her. She gasps and I take advantage of that and slip my tongue in her mouth. Memorizing every nook and cranny of it. Memorizing her vanilla/strawberry taste. She kisses back with just as much force and the sparks are going through the roof.

I'm on fire. I feel like I'm boiling. I feel like I'm about to pass out. But that may be the need of oxygen making itself known. We break apart slowly, breathing heavily. I look at her face, her eyes still closed. Like she doesn't want this moment to end. Then her lips twitch up into a small smile.

"Wow." She breathes out. With my forehead resting on hers I nod, still looking at her. "Why?" I look at her confused.

"Why what, Firefly?"

"Why do you love me?"

I stare at her for a moment before the words flood out of my mouth. "You're stunning for one. You're strong. The strongest person I've ever met. You're brave. The bravest I've ever met. You looked death in the face and laughed when Prim was called. Your love for Prim has you going beyond the call of duty. You would do anything for her. You have a soft side. A caring, sensitive side that only a select few have seen. You have this mask you slip over your face that hides any and all emotions. You keep it all together. You're perfect to me. Everything about you is perfect. From your braid, to your nose, to your toes. When I see you, I see perfection. All the scars, all the callouses, all the burn marks. It's all perfection to me." I say with all the honesty in my heart. Everything I said was true. She was so brave to volunteer for Prim. All of her scars are from her past. Her hard and terrible past. It was her and Prim against the world. But I want to be apart of that world, her world, THEIR world. I know she's going to come out of that arena, but there's always that chance that I'll lose her. That I won't be able to see her grey, piercing eyes ever again once she steps into that arena. I don't want that.

I want to wake up next to her every day. Let her be the last thing I see before I go to sleep. Her be the first thing I see when I wake up. But in the world of Panem...nothing ever goes the way you want it to.

But for now it does. It goes the way I want it when I hear her say the words that I've been yearning to hear for so long.

"I love you too, Finnick. You are so strong. YOu do what ever you can to keep your family safe. You've been helping me since I got here. You're so sweet. So kind. So understanding. Funny. Caring. And not so bad on the eyes."

We both laugh and she pulls my face to hers, my head in her hands, my arms around her waist. Our foreheads lean against each other as I ask,"Say it again please." She knows what part I want her to say and she chuckles.

"Only if you say it again. Geez. Look at how you got me, Odair! I'm turning' mushy." I laugh and close my eyes, reveling in this moment, this perfect moment.

"I love you."

She sighs happily, contentedly. "As I love you, Finn. Stay with me tonight?" I think it over and nod. I don't have to whore myself out till two in the afternoon tomorrow. And I can make up an excuse for Lucinda for when she asks, but it wouldn't be the first time I haven't been there in the morning. Snow had me running nights one year. Worst. Time. Ever.

"I just have to go get a change of clothes and tell Mags where I am. She's like my mom, I don't like going places when she doesn't know where it is or anything." She nods and I grab her hand and pull her to the elevator. Half there I scoop her up in my arms and she buries her head in my chest. I kiss the top of her head and step into the empty elevator.

I like seeing her like this. All girly and vulnerable. Innocent. She doesn't get to be innocent and girly and vulnerable because she's always had to be the grown-up. Never the child.

She presses the 'Four' button and the 'Twelve' button. I cradle her against me. Loving the warmth that radiates off of her. The warmth that has surrounded was started with a spark. A spark that only Katniss could have created.

**She really loves me!**


	9. Chapter 9- Last Day Of Training

**Chapter Nine**

**Last Day of Training.**

_**Previously**_

_"I just have to go get a change of clothes and tell Mags where I am. She's like my mom, I don't like going places when she doesn't know where it is or anything." She nods and I grab her hand and pull her to the elevator. Half there I scoop her up in my arms and she buries her head in my chest. I kiss the top of her head and step into the empty elevator._

_I like seeing her like this. All girly and vulnerable. Innocent. She doesn't get to be innocent and girly and vulnerable because she's always had to be the grown-up. Never the child._

_She presses the 'Four' button and the 'Twelve' button. I cradle her against me. Loving the warmth that radiates off of her. The warmth that has surrounded was started with a spark. A spark that only Katniss could have created._

_She really loves me!_

* * *

After I get my clothes and tell Mags that I'll be staying in District Twelve's floor tonight and that Lucinda will probably freak out when I'm not in my room in the morning. My journey to the twelfth floor is not quiet. Because it's making a detour to some floor and an obnoxious, flirty tribute from District One is on the elevator with me. I set my duffel bag down next to me and wait till the blonde gets out of the elevator, don't want to start trouble if she reports me to a Peacekeeper about me not being on my floor.

"Well hello there, handsome." The blonde Glimmer, purrs. I inch my way away from her. "What are you doing up so late?" She slowly walks toward me and I start to move away from her. Let me say thanks to who ever made this elevator so damn big. I can run away from her in here. I start to walk around the elevator away from her. "Where you going? I see the way you look at me." Disgust? "And I want you to know that I feel the same way." That's when she picks up her pace in trying to get me. We're pretty much running now. She reaches out to touch me and I side step her. "Hey, wait! Come back! I know you want me!"

"Stay away from me!" Then the elevator dings and I quickly pick up my duffel bag and run out looking for the staircase. When I find the door I swing it open and sprint upstairs. That girl obviously took advantage of the 'girls can roam rule'. And I guess she is as ditzy as she looks and acts. I slow down the closer I get to Twelve's floor. When I burst through the doors they're in the middle of dinner and look at me strangely. All movement stopped, and I fix my shirt that was crooked and clear my throat. I give a half wave and say,"Hi."

"OH MY GOD! IT'S FINNICK ODAIR!" The bright pink person said. I think that's the escort. My eyes go wide and I see Haymitch try to keep his laugh quiet. Katniss staring at the ceiling with her shoulders shaking in what I believe is laughing. Peeta is glaring at me.

The pink lady is hyperventilating. Cinna asks me,"Are you lost? This is the twelfth floor."

I just shake my head and look at Peeta when I say,"Nope right floor. Wrong timing." I smirk at him and walk over to Katniss. She opens her eyes and I look down into her beautiful grey eyes. "I forgot which room it is." She raises an eyebrow and I give up,"Alright you caught me. I just wanted to do this." I give her a kiss on the lips quickly but lovingly and smile at her, and she smiles back at me.

"Damn it! I owe Johanna twenty bucks." I hear Haymitch exclaim. I hear Peeta stand up and pound his fist against the table once. Katniss and I don't wince or flinch.

We saw it coming.

"What is this?! You can't be up here!" He points at me.

"Manners!" Oh god. She's just like Lucinda.

"Haymitch, may Finnick stay up here?"

"Yeah Haymitch. Please?" I add on to Katniss 'plead'. We both know that Haymitch would never go against Katniss' wishes. Especially around a table full of silverware.

"You can't let them Haymitch! He can't be up here! Make him go back!" He smirks at me and says,"I'll just tell some peacekeepers." I glare at him and then laugh.

"You don't have the balls to do it. Or should I be more accurate and say ball. You're not man enough to have two." I hear Katniss and Haymitch start laughing loudly and the pink lady gasp and screech 'manners!'. Cinna just puts his head in his hands while Peeta goes tomato red.

"You can't say that to a tribute!" He tries to tells me.

"Oh, but I can. I'm a mentor you see. I can say whatever I want to tributes. Like you have one ball. And I love Katniss." They all gasp and Haymitch swears.

"Shit! Now I owe Jo thirty dollars! Thanks again Finnick!" He shouts out at me sarcastically.

"You are so very welcome Haymitch! I'm so glad to know that my best friends have been betting on when I would tell Katniss that I love her!" I tell him sounding equally sarcastic.

"You don't love her! Even if you did she doesn't love you! You pervert! Tell him Katniss!" He shouts across the table. Katniss stays silent. "Tell him, Katniss. Tell him that you don't love him. Tell him that you love me. I know you do. You're just to scared to admit it. I know, it's okay. I love you too." Katniss head shoots towards him so fast I'm scared that she got whiplash.

"What in the hell did you just say?" She asks scary calm. I start to back up slowly. Everyone at the table does. I see that Cinna got all the silverware off of the table.

Except the ones in her hand and right next to her.

"That I know you love me and not him. I know that you're just to scared to tell me." He tries to tell Katniss in a soothing and comforting voice.

"You delusional ass person." She says in a calm tone. That scares me. It scares me when she's pissed off and has a calm, cool, and collected tone. "When have I ever given you the impression that I was in love with you? Was it when I was on death bed under an apple tree? How about when your little friends threw rocks at me? Maybe! I think I got it now! Maybe it was when I was in school three weeks before the damn reaping and told you to get the fuck out of my face! I have no idea when I gave you the fucking impression that I was in love with you! So tell me Peeta! When in the hell did I give you the impression? Tell me!" He's quiet. "Tell me Peeta!" She starts to make her way over to him with a steak knife in her hand. Why in the hell would they give her a steak knife with Haymitch in the room!? "You have ten seconds to tell me when, before the Games start early." I walk over to Katniss and put my arms close to her, my hands close to her wrists. Ready to grab her when she snaps. "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven! You better tell me now. Six!"

"Sweeth-" Katniss glares in his direction and he puts his hands up and slowly backs away. "I'll just let you be."

"Five Peeta! You're cutting it close!" I go up to Katniss and take the knife out of her hand.

"I just, take that." Then I pick her up by her waist and throw her on my shoulder. "And this." I say when I pick her up. "And you owe me, Bread boy." I hand Haymtich the steak knife and pick up my duffel bag. All the while Katniss is screaming at me to put her down. Like I'll let her get in trouble for killing Peeta early. "I'll see you all in the morning. Make sure that there's no silverware out. Night!" I shout out to everyone in the dinning room. Katniss has now calmed down a lot and gave up on trying to get out of my grip. She knows that I'm stronger than her. They all look surprised. They're probably surprised that Katniss reacted to me the way she did. Once she had figured out that it was me that had her, she gave up. Well not 'gave up', but saw that there was no chance of her escaping me.

When we get into her room I set her down on the bed,"We really have to work on your anger control." She glares at me as I say that. "I'm sorry, but that's going to be your downfall in the games. If you get to focused on being pissed off at one person all your other defenses are down. I mean I know you're a stealthy huntress but if your to focused on one thing, you'll miss other things. Like how I came up behind you and took the knife. You didn't notice me. What if I were a tribute in the games? I could have killed you quickly. I don't want you to die Katniss. You mean to much to me." She looks away from me and that hurts. I'm only telling her the truth. If she gets distracted, she could easily die. "Katniss please. I'm only trying to help. Please look at me." I beg her.

"I know you are." She says looking at me, unfolding her arms. She gives me a sheepish smile. "Sorry for being complicated."

I let out a laugh and say,"You wouldn't be you if you weren't 'complicated'." I quote her word. "I'm, just trying to give you a larger percent chance to get out of those games. Prim needs you, Haymitch needs you...I need you." I pull her into my arms, she tucks her head into the crook of my neck. I place a sweet and loving kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, Firefly. I always will."

"I love you too, Finn." We sit for a while in silence just holding each other, not thinking of what might become of the next few days. After a while I realize that Katniss had fallen asleep, so I shift myself slowly as to not wake her, and put one arm under the bend in her knees and one arm behind her back. I pick her up and bring her over to the side of bed that she slept on last night. Then I notice that she never changed into night clothes. I don't want her too be uncomfortable, but I don't want to be pinned to the wall by a fork and gutted like a fish with a spoon. So I gently shake her awake after getting a change of clothes for her and tell her to change into the night clothes. I turn around and wait till she tells me that I could look. I have a feeling that I know what will happen after the games, but I don't want to start her off early. I want her to have as much privacy as she can get before the games start.

Cause once they start.

_**They never end.**_

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and for all of you 'It All Started With A Dare' readers...the last few chapter will be up soon and then the sequel will be up. **

**And I also have another story up...it's called 'She's The Man With A Plan'...If you liked the movie 'She's The Man' then you might like my re-make story of it...It won't be exactly like the movie but it will follow points in the story...**

**-REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10- Arrows and Interviews

**R.I.P. Kidd Kradic, from 'Kidd Kradic In The Morning'. 7/27/13...You WILL be missed.**

**7/29/13-My Grandfather on my dad's side was taken from us today from cancer...And I'm the one who has to make all the arrangements ...I'm sorry if everything will slow down but I'll be a little bit (a lota bit) busy. Sorry in advance that things won't get out as quick as I would like them to...I'll try to have a chapter up on every Saturday...Sorry for the long wait...**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Arrows and Interviews**

The next day, I wake up with ,Firefly in my arms. I love waking up like this. It's happened twice in a row and I think I'm becoming an addict of it already. Which is a problem because for One, she lives in Twelve and I live in Four. Two she's about to go into the games for an unknown amount of time. And I don't know how much time I'll be able to have with her when we are here.

But I can't help it. I love waking up with her in my arms.

"UP, UP, UP! IT'S A BIG, BIG, BIG DAY!" I'm assuming the bright pink lady, is pounding on the door and screaming at everyone. She's worse than Lucinda.

"GO AWAY!" Firefly screams out.

I chuckle and coo to Katniss, getting her to calm down and get her to stop muttering about 'Killing the stupid pink woman'. "We'll be out soon, Effie! Just have to find my clothes! Were did my boxers go Katniss? I didn't see where you threw them." I say the last part loud enough for Effie, as Katniss has told me, to hear. Katniss is trying to stifle her laugh as we hear Effie shriek and stomp off screaming some not so lady like words. "Come on, Firefly. We've got to get up. Your private sessions are today." She groans, but gets up regardless.

"Fine! I'll get up. But don't expect a happy-go-lucky Katniss." She tells me.

"Don't worry. I wasn't expecting one this early in the morning. I hate being up this early too. I have a feeling that this is the first time that you get to sleep in, and not worry about anything. Well, besides the obvious." I tell her as she sits up and tosses her legs over the bed. I wrap my arms around her waist from behind while still laying down. "Just...don't yell at Effie, she's oblivious to all the crap we go through. She grew up with this. And please try not to kill Peeta, yet. I don't want you to get in trouble." I mumble into her back where I place a kiss on her spine. I feel her shiver and I smile, happy that I can get that kind of reaction out of her. I pull back and sit up. "Come on. Let's get up. I don't want Effie screeching again." She laughs and gets up. I tell her to go take a shower first while I go to the dining room.

I know I have to leave soon to go help my own tributes but I'll stay for breakfast. When I get out there Haymitch and Peeta are sitting down with Effie at the table. When Haymitch sees me he rolls his eyes and looks to a furious Peeta. Effie just looks as red as a tomato. Maybe it's because I'm still only in my green boxers.

With Peeta glaring at me I sit down in the place that will be right next to Katniss. Haymitch sits on the side of Bread Boy.

"Good morning Effie." I say brightly to match her bright orange outfit. I thought it was pink? I guess she changes the color everyday. At least with Lucinda she switches colors every couple of days, not every day.

"Why good morning Finnick!" She gushes. Haymitch chuckles at that. Peeta just sits and glares at me. "At least you're up! It normally takes me four times to get Katniss up!" I shake my head.

"Effie, Katniss is in the shower. She'll be out soon." I tell her. She just nods and stares at me with what I would guess is 'dreamy' eyes. I shift uncomfortably till I hear Peeta say something under his breath but loud enough for me and Haymitch to hear.

"Surprised you're not taking advantage of her right now in the shower." Haymitch and I glare at his snide comment and just as I was about to say something, Katniss walks out in a blue silk robe. A short, blue silk robe. It comes up to just below the top of her thigh. You can see all of her long tan legs. I'm not even sure if she's wearing underwear. I hope she is because someway some how I have a feeling that Mellark would try and look up the hem of her robe.

I see Peeta looking at Katniss like he wanted to eat her. I mean I know she's drop dead sexy, but you don't gawk at someone like that. Especially when her boyfriend is in the same room. I swear the boy has a death wish. He gets taken out of his little revire when Katniss bends down behind me and kisses me on the lips. I'm glad that her robe is tied tight and she as a bra on because if Mellark of all people got to see her breast before me, I would go on a rampage and probably kill him.

"Hey, Firefly." I smile at her. She smile back and kisses me once more before sitting next to me, and putting her hand on my leg.

"Morning Finn." She tells me and rubs my leg. Making little Finn a little hard. I mean her hand is at the top of my thigh, right next to him, and I'm still in my terribly thin boxers. I have a feeling that I'm gonna be stuck at this table for a while, unless I get rid of this quick growing hard-on. I take her hand in mine and entwine them before they could venture any farther. I have to be out of here right after breakfast and I don't really have time to fix any 'problems'.

I see Peeta roll his eyes in annoyance, so I take my fork and give it to Katniss and manage to get out,"Here Firefly. Eat your breakfast. You'll need it. You've got training with both Effie and Haymitch." I whisper the last two sentences in her ear. I see that we're having omelets and decide to scare Peeta a little bit, making snide comments about me. He doesn't know me. "Here. It'll be easier to cut through the sausage in there with this knife." I hand her my knife. Every one's heads snaps up with wide eyes as they see me hand over my knife to Katniss. I hear Haymitch swear and I see Peeta gulp. Good for his ass. He's going to push one to many times before I kill him with my bare hands. That is if Katniss doesn't first.

Peeta glares at me all throughout breakfast and tries to talk to Katniss, but fails miserably. Everytime he tries to talk to Katniss she turns to me and either kisses me and starts a small conversation with me, starts a conversation with Haymitch, tell me that she loves me and kisses me, or just flat out ignores him. One time he made a snide comment about me and she kicked him under the table so hard he jumped two feet out of his chair. After that he stopped talking all together and just settled for glaring at me.

Hay laughed through almost all of breakfast.

After breakfast was finished Kat and I stood up and walked back to her room, while Peeta was glaring at our joined hands. He really needs to stop with the glaring. It's just weird with how much he stares. When we get to Kat's room I look at the digital clock and see that I have just enough time to get dressed. I'll just have to take a shower when I get back to my floor. "Baby, I have to go but I'll be back for dinner and then scores okay? And then tomorrow is the interviews and then..." My sentence drifts off, not letting the inevitable be said. I kiss her lips and entwine our fingers together. "I don't really think Peeta likes me. Did you see the way he glared at me. Like OMG." I start talking to her in Effie's high pitched voice. Firefly starts laughing so much her face turns red. I laugh with her, and take her hand in mine. I quickly kiss it then let it go to start getting dressed. I take out a green soft cotton shirt and black jeans. Once those are on I take out my tooth brush and tooth paste and brush my teeth. Once I'm done I go back to the bedroom part or the room and see my Firefly sitting on the bed waiting for me.

I go up to her and pull her up by her hands. I mold my lips to hers and she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling my head closer to hers. I put my hands on her waist and squeeze lightly. I pull back from her a little breathless and lean my forehead on hers. "Firefly. I don't want to, but I have to go." I placed a peck on her lips and continued,"I have to try and prolong my tribute's lives, they won't get far but I could help a little." I kiss her sad lips and continue once more," I know. I don't want anyone to die either, but at least we get you in end. We get our Firefly back." She looks at me confused.

"We?"

"Prim, Haymitch, Johanna, me and probably countless others." I peck her lips once, twice, three more times before I pull back completely. I take her hand in mine and start towards the door. I then remember my bag and pick that up too. We walk out of her room and towards the elevator. I press the button and turn to Katniss. I give her a kiss on the lips that she deepens immediately.

Our tongues battle it out, after a few seconds we hear someone clear their throat. So I open my right eye, without breaking our kiss, to see Peeta standing in front of us glaring. I see hate directed towards both Katniss and I and it confuses me. I thought he loved her? Maybe I was mistaken. But hen why would he act like a lost puppy when Katniss is around? And why would he tell her that he loved her and tell her that he 'knew' she 'loved' him too? It just doesn't make any sense. I close my eye again and take my right hand and slowly lift it off of Katniss' waist and shoot him a pretty picture of my middle finger.

I hear him huff and stomp off to the left, to the dining room, all the while my finger follows him. Being a Victor gives you pretty much super sonic hearing. You never hear a Victor's foot steps, or Katniss' by the way. I guess it's from her huntress' past.

When we hear the elevator door ding, we pull apart. Not fast, but not slow either. I open my eyes to see Katniss' still closed and a smile on her face. I peck her lips three times before pulling away completely.

"I'll be back after that interviews with Ceasar, okay?" She nods. "And remember. For your private interview, make sure they remember you. Wow them. Okay, Firefly?" She nods and pecks me on the cheek before giving me one last kiss on the lips. I love her lips. They're just so full and soft and warm. I can't get enough of them.

I stick my foot in between the doors on the elevator to stop them from closing and wait till they retreat before removing my foot. I pick up my overnight bag and back up into the elevator, never taking my eyes from Katniss'. Just before the elevator doors closed we said in unison,"I love you." We both smiled as the doors closed.

* * *

When I get to my floor I go straight to my room and hop into the shower. When I finish I get out and put on clean clothes. I don't care what they look like. I'll just have to change into a suit when the interviews with Caeser started. They interview the mentors too.

I walk into the sitting room and see my tributes sitting patiently, waiting for instructions. "Okay. So you are going to train with me first and then train with Lucinda. You go to Lucinda now and train with me later." I tell the girl. I don't like to keep their names stored in my head. It makes the nightmares worse if they don't make it. It makes me feel even guiltier if I know their names and they die under my watch. She nods and walks out of the room to Lucinda's room down the hall.

I turn back to the boy tribute and the first thing I told him was "Make sure they remember you. In both interviews. Don't let them intimidate you. Caesar is a nice guy and will help you as much as he can to keep the interview running smooth. In the Private Interview, make sure you show them everything you've got."

'You'll need it.' I say in my head.

He nods and the rest of the day continues much the same with my girl tribute. After the two hours are up, it's time for the Private Interviews.

I guide both tributes into the crowded elevator and I stand towards the back with Haymitch. Guess he doesn't want any trouble from Firefly. Jo, on the other hand, is front and center with Katniss.

"Those two are almost as inseparable as you and her." Haymitch whispers to me.

"I know." I whisper back.

The elevator goes down to the Career floors and, like tradition, the tributes are cold and unfeeling. But I can still see Cato fighting it every time he looks to Katniss. I hate it that he loves her but I also feel sorry for him.

We make it to the Training Center level and all the tributes and my Firefly step out. The elevator goes up a few floors and Jo and I step out.

"Time for work." Jo mutters and I nod walking to 'my' door.

* * *

After six hours of nonstop work it's finally time to go back to our floors to watch the scores be played and then get dressed for the interviews with Caesar. I get on the elevator with Jo and press both floor '4' and '7'. When it gets to my floor I get out and wave to Jo. I walk to my room quickly and change just as quick. I go to the sitting room and sit. Not saying anything besides a soft 'hi' to Mags. She looks at me with pity and I look away. I don't like pity.

"Hush. The scores are about to be announced." Lucinda tells us. I roll my eyes and face the television.

"District One. Glimmer Sparks. An eight. District One. Marvel Quiad. A Nine. District Two. Clove Darth. A nine. District Two. Cato Vader. A score of ten." I don't listen to District Three. "District Four. Coral Angel. A seven."

"Good job, Coral." I tell her and she blushes with a small 'thanks'.

"District Four. Flanders Flander. A six." I tell him a good job and zone out during the next few.

"District Eleven. Rue Flowers. A score of Seven. Thresh Motley. A score of Nine."

"Damn they did good." I hear Mags say under her breath.

I pay special attention to District Twelve. It IS where my girlfriend is from and my girlfriend's score.

"District Twelve. Peeta Mellark. A score of eight." Lucky.

"And the last score of tonight. District Twelve. Katnis Everdeen. Oh my. I can't believe it. Ladies and gentleman, for the first time in history. We have a score of Eleven. I repeat Katniss Everdeen of District Twelve has earned a score of Eleven." A virtual eleven passes in front of the screen.

That's my girl.

"Oh my gosh!" I hear Coral gasp. I on the other hand have a smug smile on my face. I wonder what she did. "Time to get ready!" Lucinda shouts.

We're all escorted to our rooms to be put in our 'best' dress/suits. I'm done first so I tell Mags that I'm going down to the interviewing room early and that she could take the nervous tributes. She's better with them anyway. She doesn't have the urge to smack them every five minutes like I do. Or does she? I wonder.

I get into the elevator and go up to the Twelfth floor and see chaos when the doors open. "Oh my god! It's Finnick Odair! AGAIN! How's my wig Cinna?" I ignore the purple lady and look for Katniss.

"She's in her room." Katniss' stylist, Cinna told me. I nod in thanks and head to her door.

"Firefly?" I knock on her door.

"Come in." I hear her call.

I open the door and see her facing the opposite way from the door, her back facing me.

"Finn?"

"Yes, Firefly?"

"Can you zip up my dress?" I tell her yes and walk up behind her.

"How did you know it was me?" I ask as I reach her.

"You're the only one that calls me, Firefly." She responds. I nod, my head suddenly close to her shoulder. I kiss is lightly.

My hands find the zipper and I grip it between my index finger and thumb. I zip her dress up as slowly as my lips travel the skin of her shoulder and neck. I make it to the soft spot behind her ear as I finish zipping up her dress. "You are so stunning, my Firefly." I whisper to her. I hear her shutter and whimper quietly as I take her ear lobe between my teeth and lips.

"Finn." She gasps out. "Ohhh, Finn." I pull away, making her whimper and me chuckle.

"I wish we could continue, I really do, but we have an interview to get to. Speaking of a certain interviewer, how did my fabulous, Firefly get an eleven?" I ask her taking her hand and leading her out of her bedroom door.

"I may have shot an arrow at the game makers."

"You what! Oh my Firefly! That is funny as all hell. What did they look like after you shot the arrow?" Everytime you think you have her all figured out, she brings something new to the table.

"They looked a little surprised when the apple got pinned to the wall. One even fell into the punch bowl. The Avoxes in there smiled at me." She tells me laughing lightly.

I wrap her in my arms and say,"Well, you made them remember you." I nudge her. I kiss her head and give her a long and passionate kiss on the lips before pulling away and telling her,"I have to go to get ready for the interviews. I'll see you right after, okay?" She nods and gives me a peck on the cheek. I walk to the elevator and press the bottom button. "Try not to kill Haymitch, okay?"

"No promises." I laugh loudly and nod my head.

"Of course. I'll see you

* * *

later. I love you, Firefly."

"I love you too, Finn." The doors close and I keep eye contact with her till we get cut off by the doors.

"Well Caesar, I agree. This will be a very interesting games, indeed. All the different tributes. Big and sadistic. Small and lethal. And Fiery and feisty."

"Well I have a feeling I know which one the last one was about. Am I right, people!?" He asks the audience. I hate the interviews. They are always truly dreadful. It's Snow way of telling us Victors that you can never truly escape the arena. Every where you turn someone's asking you and fawning over you and the games you played in. You can never be free of his clutches once he has you. The second you're reaped or volunteer, you're a goner. That is when your life really ends. The second you step on that stage is where you leave all humanity and any hope of living peacefully ever again. If you die in the arena then your lucky. That means that you're free. If you make it out then you can kiss everything you ever loved good-bye.

Sleep?

Never going to get a peaceful sleep again.

Friends?

Everyone is terrified of you. Of what you became.

Lovers?

Snow holds them above your head and makes you make decisions that depends their fate. You hold all family, lover, and friends in your hands from there on out.

Unless you're lucky. Like me.

I found Katniss. Katniss is the best thing that has happened to me so far. She keeps the nightmares away. It's like they're terrified of her. Sooner or later we will become 'lovers' in that sense. Because I will be the one to take her innocence before she starts her 'job'. I wish we could have done it in our own time. At our own pace but that choice was taken from us when the name Primrose Everdeen was called. I like to believe that our paths would have crossed sooner or later.

But she's not just mine. She's Jo's best friend. She's Haymitch's 'daughter'. She's Prim' big sister and so much more.

In a sense all of us are lucky. Lucky to have found Katniss.

And yet, it was her who found us. Her background is horrific and I wish I was there for her. She found solace in all of us. Just like we did her.

"Who do you think will win the games, Finnick?" Caesar asks me.

'Firefly.' I think automatically. But I can't tell them that. They will get to suspicious.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." That's when the buzzer goes off and it's time for me to finally exit the stage. I see Katniss as I walk down the steps and wink at her. I see her blush and that leaves a smug smile on my face. I'm the only one that has that effect on her. They had cut out Mags' interview out a few years ago when she had her stroke. It was just to hard to understand her speak. They cut Chaff and Haymitch's interviews out also, for obvious reasons. I go behind stage and to the audience seats, but not before brushing my hand with Firefly's.

After I sit down in my seat the interviews seem to drag on. After the Mentor's interviews were over there was a ten minute intermission. I went into the Mentor's lounge after getting Firefly to slips away from the other tributes.

"Hey. You nervous?" She nods and I take her into my arms. "It's okay. Don't be nervous. Caesar will help the conversation flow easily okay?" She nods again and I tilt her head up so that her eyes can meet mine. "If you get too nervous just look for me and breath deeply. They already love you."

"But I'm not nice or friendly. How could anyone love me?" I take her chin in my index finger and thumb and hold her face, keeping her eyes locked with mine.

"I love you Katniss. I've loved you ever since you volunteered for Prim. Since the first time I saw you. The first time I met you in person just had me love you even more. Our first kiss had me weak in the knees and head over heals for you. You are so loved and you don't even see it. I love you. Haymitch loves you, you're like a daughter to him. Jo loves you, you're her closest friend. Prim, she loves you. You're her hero. Her big sister. Her mother figure. Her everything. You have no idea of the affect you have on everyone." I kiss her lightly and lovingly before I hear the buzzer go off for the interviews to start back up again. "Just remember to look for me when you get nervous. Make them remember you." I tell her after we both pull away. She nods and turns toward the door before stopping dead in her tracks. I look at her weirdly before I ask her,"What's wrong?" That's when I turn around and see all the Victors in the room with us.

I blink a few times before I hear Cecilla go "Awwwwwww. That's so sweet." A courus of 'aws' go around before I usher a red Firefly out the door and close it behind her and then ignore the questions being thrown my way. I leave about two minutes after Katniss and go back to my seat. Haymitch sits on my right and Jo on my left. I ignore them as District One's female tribute walks out onto the stage. I have no interest in her interview but I act like it so that I don't have to listen to those two in my ear. District One was seductive and humorous. District Two's female tribute was a psycho bitch obsessed with knives, even more so than Katniss. Then again Firefly flings mostly silverware. District Two's male tribute, Cato, was a 'killing machine', but I could still see him trying to fight the inner Career. Especially when Caesar brought up the subject of girls back in Two. Caesar even asked about that female tributes and I say his eyes light up when Caesar said that. I have a feeling he was thinking of Firefly. I didn't like it, but I do feel bad for him. As I said before, he probably never even had his first kiss. He'll probably die a virgin too. Never having that special someone to hold and love on. His childhood was ripped from under his feet and I know on the inside he's just a scared little boy.

But the Career training beat the shit out of the little kid inside him and he's petrified that if he was to let the little come out and show himself that he'll just get beat the shit out of again. I wish we could have done the surprise this year and not during the seventy-fifth I wish we could have saved the little boys and girls that are dieing on the inside of these kids. Marvel, Cato, Thresh, Katniss, hell even Glimmer and Clove had to grow up entirely to fast. The 'Careers' have been in a training facility since they could walk, to kill people. Kill kids their own age, and someone from their district, from their home place. I wish we could save them all. I wish we could have saved them sooner rather than later.

"Don't you own Jo money?" I question Haymitch as District Five's male tribute walks off stage. My question starts a whole new conversation between Jo and Hay and it takes the attention off of me. I tune out everyone and the interviews fly by. My attention is brought back to the tributes when the little girl from Eleven steps, floats, onto stage. She's like a little butterfly. And just like that my hate bar for the games are raised even higher. This twelve year old should not have to live in a world like this.

When she finishes her interview I see a few people in the audience-and some Victors- wipe tears from their eyes. Thresh walks on stage next and his interview is a quiet but strong and determined one. He's indifferent through the whole thing. He answers with small sentences and grunts, but they're all powerful. Everything that comes out of his mouth has power behind it. When he steps off I straighten up in my seat.

My Firefly is introduced and steps onto stage. She glides over to Caesar and shakes his hand with one of her forced smiles. I love her rare, real smiles. They're the most breathtakingly beautiful smiles you will ever see, if you're lucky enough to see one.

"Katniss Everdeen. I have to say that I'm honored to be in the presence of the Girl On Fire!" Another roam rolls through the crowd. My girl's got some serious fans. But I hate that more than half of her fan base has male Capitolites in it. And I know what's going through their minds.

And let me tell you...it's sickening. I think I hear a few moans and groans come from the crowd. To keep up the facade that I don't love the hell out of her and that it doesn't bother me that more than half the population of the Capitol jacks off to the image of my girlfriend, I clench my fists on the top of my lap. I keep a 'Capitol Smile' on my face, while my knuckles turn white from how tight my hands are being fisted on my lap. I can feel the sympathetic looks from my fellow Victors. I ignore them and focus on my Firefly.

I look up and see her eyes searching for something. For me. When we finally lock eyes, I give her an encouraging smile and nod. She smiles one of her rare real smiles and turns back to Caesar.

"How did it feel coming down that isle in the chariot, on fire?I'll tell you, my heart just stopped." He's always so dramatic.

Firefly chuckles lightly before answering,"After the initial fear of being burned alive?" That answer earns a roar of laughter from the crowd behind me. I smile slightly. "Well after my fear was gone, I was thanking my geniously insane stylist, Cinna." She gets a loud response of claps. I can see her blush, not in embarrassment but in frustration. I know how much she hates the Capitol. We all do, but she's the spark and determination that is going to bring it down. I get pulled back when I hear Caesar ask Katniss what her FAVORITE part of the Capitol is. My eyes widen and I hear Haymitch choke on whatever drink he had in his mouth. 'Come on Firefly. Don't let your hate for them get to you.'

"This ought to be good." I hear Haymitch say under his breath. I would glare at him but Katniss catches my eye once again and tense up slightly when she smirks. That could mean anything in her language. It could mean that her answer is going to be funny, pissed off, sharp or any number of things. You never know with her.

"The beef stew. It's the best food I have ever eaten." And again, roars of laughter rolls through the crowd as she works through her interview with ease. My girl is amazing.

"I bet it is." He pauses and I can tell he's about to bring up something serious. "Let go back a bit and talk about your reaping. Let's talk about Primrose." I see Kat tense up and look straight to me. I give her a calming smile and mouth 'it's okay. She's okay.' to her. In her mind, if they know Prim's name, then they can hurt her. I don't blame her. I worry about my family every day that I'm not near them or talk to them. And District Twelve doesn't even know about technology. The only ones with a phone over there is the mayor and Haymitch, cause he's the only Victor.

"Did she come see you after the reaping?" I know that he's dancing on dangerous ground talking about Prim. Katniss turns back to Caesar and I see her lips twitch. That could mean a smile or she's about to launch at Caesar and kill him. Not sure which one but I guess we're about to find out.

"Yes." She answers tense.

"And what did she tell you?" He presses. He must have a death wish.

"She made me promise to try and win. And I tend to keep my promises." With that her buzzer goes off and I get up and walk to backstage.

"The wonderful Katniss Everdeen, THE GIRL ON FIRE!" He screams the last part. There are no other tributes back here because they all went to their floors and Peeta is making his way onto stage. I spot Katniss and swiftly walk over to her. Thank god there are no cameras back stage.

"I'm so proud of you. You kept it together, and you didn't kill Caesar or start throwing silverware at the crowd. You did so good, Firefly. And don't worry, they can't hurt her, the Capitol love her too much." I whisper in her ear as I wrap her in my arms. I love having her in my arms, it lets me know that she's safe. "Let's go upstairs." We walk to elevator and get to the Twelveth floor in no time. We go to the living room to watch the rest of Peeta's interview. I know, I hate him but I want to see what he was going to do during his interview.

When we sat down I saw Peeta asking Caesar if he smelled like roses.

...I don't even know what to say of that. Caesar in turn asks Peeta if he does too. Peeta responds with,"Well you smell better than me."

"I've lived here longer."

"That makes sense." This is the stupidest interview I've seen yet.

Soooo, I wrap my arm around Kat's waist on the couch and turn my head. I start by kissing her softly on the lips and then trail my lips down her cheek and jaw line to her sweet, sweet neck. I trail my lips all across her neck. I wish I could mark her as mine but she has to go into the games the day after tomorrow. They give tributes one last day of planing on what they want to do in the arena before they go in. So I keep moving my lips around on her neck, never stopping long enough in one spot for my temptation to take over. But my hands are another story.

They start roaming every where on her thighs. My right hand that is on her left leg runs it's course from her hip to behind her knee. I slip my hand under her leg and pull it closer to me. I keep sliding my hand up and down on her leg, I'm barely able to hear Peeta's interview over my Firefly's continuous moaning. I can hear Caesar and Peeta's frivolous talking before Caesar asks Peeta about girls back in Twelve. I listen but don't break any connection I have with Katniss' body.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear before I nibble on her earlobe. I take it between my teeth and pull on it.

"Oh, Finn. *moan Love. *moan You. *moan Too." She breathes out in between moans.

I chuckle against her neck making her shutter in pleasure as the vibrations run through her.

"Mmmm, Finnick." My right hand ventures lower and grips her round, perfect globe. "Ohhh." I could listen to her moan all day.

"Well, that just can't be true! A handsome man like you has to have a girl waiting for him at home. Here I'll help you out. You win the games, go home, and tell her how you feel." Caesar give Peeta pointless advice since he's going to die. My Firefly will be coming out and I'll be the first person who she sees when she does.

I run my nose along her neck and softly kiss it once, two times before I start to move to the other side of her neck.

"That's a good plan, but I'm afraid that it would never work if I did win these games." I guess not. He's a creep. He's been stalking Katniss since she was five. Then told her that they were sole mates.

Katniss' hands grip to the nape of my neck where I have short hairs. I groan out in pleasure. I nip at her throat and hear her groan.

"Why ever would it not work Peeta? I'd say it's a pretty good plan. Girls just love Victors."

"Oh, Finn!" Kat moans loudly when I find her sweet spot on her neck. I focus on that part of her neck.

"Yes, but it wouldn't help me because..." I hear Peeta stop. I slow down on kissing Kat's neck and move from her sweet spot.

"Tell us Peeta. We're dieing to know!" Caesar tells him.

My right hand guess down to her calf and brings it to lay on the side of my leg, while I bring Katniss to sit on my lap. After she straddles me. she grinds her hot, wet core on my painfully erect, throbbing member. This is the hardest I've ever been in my life. It's Katniss. She does these things that just drive me crazy.

"...because she came here with me." I freeze and so does Katniss.

"Did he..." She trails off.

"That mother fucker." I growl.

**"That is misfourtonate. I wish you the best of luck. Peeta Mellark everyone!" The crowd is crying, Caesar is shaking Peeta's hand, Peeta has a smug smile on his face, Katniss is getting silverware off of the table, Haymitch is walking through the elevator, and I'm about to kill certain someone.**

* * *

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I had to go to the funeral, and school, and everything is just a little hectic...I'll try to update soon!


End file.
